SECRETOS PELIGROSOS
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: U.A. Edward Cullen uno de los mejores agentes secretos del mundo rescata a un cientifico que tiene un peligroso secreto, ahora su hija Bella, corre gran peligro y tiene que ser protegida por él.¿Lograrán obtener el secreto? todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

SECRETOS PELIGROSOS

Me aterré cuando vi que en mi tranquila casa de Oregón, cerca del mar, los cristales se rompieron al unísolo. No fue que se rompieran por algún temblor. No, mi madre gritó, al igual que yo y buscamos refugio al ver que eran balas las que estaban destrozando nuestra casa. Mi padre de inmediato corrió a protegernos. Pero una bala lo alcanzó en el hombro y cayó al suelo, mi madre muy asustada corrió hacia él, mientras otra ráfaga llenaba la sala de trozos de objetos rotos.

Como en cámara lenta, vi con horror a mi madre caer antes de llagar con mi padre, una bala le había dado en la cabeza, al tocar el suelo, ya estaba muerta. Mi padre alcanzó a verla y gritó al igual que yo, mientras de la nada, Una figura vestida de negro nos arrastró hacia la cocina. Los disparos se detuvieron y voces de hombres se escucharon al entrar en la casa.

El hombre junto a mi, estaba encapuchado, no pudo verle el rostro. Sólo dijo:

-Los tengo, pero mataron a la señora Swan. De prisa ya entraron. –La sirena de una patrulla se escuchó, mientras los tipos seguían dentro y nos buscaban. De pronto una explosión me hizo gritar, mientras el hombre recogía a mi padre y lo cargaba y aún me jalaba hacia él.

-Corre hacia afuera-le miré asustada.-No mi mama esta ahí tirada.-Me gritó con rudeza:

-No podemos hacer nada por ella, esta muerta, no creo que quieras que también maten a tu padre y a ti, ¿o sí?

-Pe…pero…-exasperado me gritó ahora cargaba materialmente a mi padre. Tuve que obedecer, su voz aunque autoritaria era musical y aterciopelada.

-Corre o nos mataran a todos, no tardaran mucho en llegar los otros, pronto-Afuera para mi sorpresa, ya estaba un helicóptero que nos esperaba, con tanto ruido jamás lo escuché. Subimos, nos ayudaron y el helicóptero se elevó, en ese momento vi lo que quedaba de mi casa y me desmayé.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 ¿Dónde estoy?

Cuando desperté, estaba en una habitación, sola. Me incorporé de golpe y me mareé, tuve que recostarme otra vez, entro una enfermera que me checó mi temperatura, puso una pastilla en mi boca y salió. Luego entró un hombre algo mayor, de gran personalidad, porque su sola presencia infundía respeto, llevaba puesto un traje gris Oxford muy elegante, impecablemente arreglado. Me sentí incomoda, entonces recordé a mi madre y supe por fin que no era una pesadilla.

Las lágrimas afloraron de inmediato. El hombre me miró compasivamente y dio una suave palmada en mi hombro. Yo no podía creer lo que sucedía, necesitaba explicaciones y ese hombre vino a eso. A explicarme que sucedía.

-Hola Bella, soy Nathan Kurt. Soy el director de la agencia secreta de operaciones riesgosas para la defensa de la tierra. En otras palabras, somos la elite de todas las agencias, por encima del FBI, CIA y otras más. Nos enteramos casi a tiempo del ataque y lamento decir casi, porque no pudimos salvar a tu madre. Lo siento Bella, ahora la parte más crítica es que tu padre cayó en un estado catatónico y lo tenemos vigilado y muy bien atendido. En un rato puedes pasar a verlo-me dijo al ver que iba a pedir ir con él.-El problema Bella es precisamente que necesitamos despierto a tu padre, él tiene un invento que los terroristas desean, por eso la misión de ellos era llevárselos a todos y matar si era necesario a tu mama y a ti, para que tu padre revelara el secreto de su invento. Fallaron y ahora están en gran peligro. Por lo que tu padre permanecerá con nosotros, cuidado y vigilado, no te preocupes esta en las mejores manos.-Sonrió indulgente mientras yo seguía llorando en silencio. No podía creer todo esto ¿mi padre tenia un invento peligroso?

-Ahora respecto a ti Bella, estarás con vigilancia permanente, las 24 horas del día, ahora tú eres el objetivo principal de los terroristas, pues tú serias la manera directa y segura de llegar a tu padre y que cediera el secreto. Por lo tanto te presento a mi mejor agente Edward Cullen y quien se va a ser cargo de ti.

-Pasa Edward-entró un joven como de unos 24 años, no le presté mucha atención pues con el torrente de lágrimas era imposible verlo.

-Mucho gusto, siento lo de tu madre-me dio un apretón de manos y se quedó a un lado de su jefe.

-No creo prudente que hables por teléfono con nadie, ni siquiera tus amigas pues ahora todo está controlado por los espías. El agente Cullen te asesorará en lo que respecta. Me dijo el director.

-O sea seré niñera, qué bien, oiga jefe porqué mejor no se lo deja a Black, él podría…-Le interrumpió su jefe.

-Edward basta. Después hablamos.-Y se dirigió a mi-Bien Bella descansa, podrás ir a ver a tu padre en media hora.-Y salieron ambos, mientras el jefe le daba una mirada envenenada a su agente.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 NIÑERA, QUE BIEN.

-Pues no creo que pueda cuidar de una chiquilla, jefe deme una misión de verdad, ya sabe que me gusta la acción pero me mata el aburrimiento.-Su jefe lo miró ceñudo.

-Edward ¿debo recordarte lo importante de esta misión? Si fracasamos, si ellos logran apoderarse del invento, se acabó. Y se acabó para todos, no creo necesario recordarte tu deber.

Ahora que si no quieres…puedo poner a Black al mando de la misión si eso es lo que quieres-lo interrumpió Edward.

-Eso no es justo, yo estoy a cargo, además ese Black es un animal, hemos tenido muchas problemas por su causa jefe.-levantó la voz y le miró colérico.

-Sí, es cierto, pero también es cierto que eres tú quien lo hostiga, así que ahora ambos están en esto. Además tú también eres muy colérico por así decirlo, creo que les iria muy bien a ambos ser equipo.

Bien entonces no hay más que decir, cuidar a Isabella Swan es prioridad Alfa para ti y también para Black.- Edward le miraba enfurecido y salió de la oficina.

Mientras en las cercanías de la casa Swan.

-Toda la casa fue destruida, buscaron intensamente algún dato que pudiera proporcionar pistas sobre el invento de Charles Swan, pero no había nada. ¡Maldita sea! Félix habla al jefe y dile que no lo encontramos y que esos malditos agentes se adelantaron. Se los llevaron.-comentó Demetri, el lugarteniente de la "TRIADA VULTURI" los terroristas más sanguinarios y crueles de cuantos ha habido. Son muy poderosos pues ni la mafia rusa, ni la italiana, ni siquiera los Yakuza osan meterse con ellos. Son la elite de los criminales.

Félix un tipo enorme sacó un celular y marcó. Una voz se escuchó del otro lado.

-¿Los tienen?-Félix tragó saliva antes de contestar.

-No jefe…llegaron antes esos malditos y se los llevaron, pero la esposa esta muerta-comentó como para disimular el fracaso de la operación.

-IMBECILES. Regresen de inmediato, los planes han cambiado.-Félix miró a Demetri con algo de ansiedad.

-Ah, por cierto-dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono-prepárense para un castigo por su ineptitud-y colgó-Ambos se miraron ahora preocupados.

-Si es Aro quien nos dará el castigo, va a doler. Espero que sea Marco quien interceda por nosotros.-le comentó Demetri con desesperación.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4 NUEVO HOGAR

Bella fue llevada a casa de Edward, su hermana Alice los esperaba con ansias. Alice era diseñadora de modas, pero eso sólo era una fachada, aunque muy bien puesta, ella también era agente, pero tenia un poco más de tiempo libre.

Edward entró con la maleta de Bella y miró a su hermana.

-Ohh Edward, ya tengo lista su habitación- y miró hacia mí. Era una chica menuda pero muy guapa, me cayó muy bien al instante. Ella me abrazó y lamentó lo que me ocurrió.

-No te preocupes Bella, aquí estarás bien.-La casa estaba en una zona residencial exclusiva, y era muy tranquila. Estaba al norte de Queens. Yo agradecí la hospitalidad y la seguí para encontrar mi nueva y provisional recamara. Pero un rugido de furia me paralizó.

-Ahhhhh no, Alice eso no, esta es mi recamara, no permitiré que ella duerma aquí.-Alice me guiñó un ojo y me dijo que esperara un minuto. Entró al cuarto y cerró de un portazo.

-Te callas Edward, Bella te esta escuchando-le dijo en voz baja, pero él no bajó la voz.

-Me importa un cacahuate que me escuche, ¿porqué no duerme contigo? son mujeres ó eso parece-el comentario me ofendió. Me hizo enojar.

-Basta Edward, te estas pasando, se supone que ella debe estar cómoda y le doy espacio, es que no entiendes por lo que acaba de pasar. Necesita estar sola y no puedo estar interrumpiéndola si desea espacio.-Agradecí las palabras de Alice ya que tenia razón, lo único que quería era estar sola y llorar por la muerte de mi madre.

-Pues que tenga espacio con "Calabaza"-me estaba preguntando que cosa era cuando…

-Pero como crees que ella dormirá con una enorme san Bernardo-ya no escuché más, si Edward Cullen no me quería en su casa, le ayudaría con gusto. Ofendida en grado sumo, salí de la casa y cerré con cuidado al salir, me fui caminando y di vuelta en una calle, vi un taxi y lo abordé.

-Dios mío, se fue-fue lo que dijo Alice al salir y no encontrarme. Miró con furia a su hermano

-Ahora me vas a decir que yo tuve la culpa-le gruñó Edward, aunque en realidad se preocupó muchísimo.

-Espera aquí, saldré a buscarla-Alice solo suspiró.

-Espero por tu bien que la encuentres rápido ó si no le contaré a Jasper.-Edward miró enfadado a su hermana

¡Con un demonio! ¿es que no puede uno ya decir nada? Y ahora quieres involucrar a tu novio-Su hermana lo miró con paciencia y le dijo:

-¿Ya no recuerdas cómo te sentías cuando asesinaron a papá?-eso me dolió de verdad, mi padre también agente fue asesinado frente a nosotros mientras el trataba de protegernos y ese recuerdo me torturaba cada que venia a mi. Sí, había sido cruel, y tenia que disculparme, aunque primero debía encontrarla.


	5. Chapter 5 PELIGRO

SECRETOS PELIGROSOS

Cap.5 PELIGRO

En el taxi, iba pensando a donde dirigirme, pensé en mi amiga Jessica Stanley, sería solo por un día en lo que averiguaba donde habían sepultado a mi madre, tenia que ir a ver su tumba, tenia que despedirme de ella. Me dolía que ese imbécil se portara tan majadero conmigo, yo no le había hecho nada.

Llegué a la casa de mi amiga y fue muy efusivo su recibimiento, a mi parecer demasiado teatral, pero no tenia a donde ir. Me llevó al cuarto de huéspedes y sus padres me recibieron con agrado. No llevaba ropa, así que ella me prestó ropa para bañarme y cambiarme, al poco rato, salí a comprar el periódico, quería saber que decían en las noticias sobre mi caso.

Estaba leyendo el periódico junto a la ventana, cuando al mirar pasar un coche negro, se detuvo y bajaron dos enormes tipos, que no pude identificar, al ver a Jessica acercarse a ellos, supe que venían por mí. Asustada busqué donde ocultarme, era un error ya que era la casa de mi amiga y ella la conocía mejor que yo. En cuanto entraron, salí por la ventana de la recamara de Jessica y caí hacia el pasto, me dolió la caída, pero mi miedo y la adrenalina era mucho más fuertes. Me levanté y empecé a correr, tratando de alejarme de ahí, al llegar a media cuadra, un carro, frenó de golpe, era un carro negro deportivo, diferente al otro.

Un hombre moreno pero muy guapo, abrió la puerta y me gritó:

-Sube Isabella que ya vienen por ti-volteé y vi que los hombres ya corrían hacia mi, con pistola en mano, no lo pensé dos veces y subí. No podía estar peor que como este momento. De inmediato los tipos volvieron por su coche y se inició la persecución. Las balas empezaron a pasar cerca de nosotros, el hombre me gritó.

-Ponte el cinturón-y sacó su pistola y empezó a disparar. Aterrada miraba como de pronto soltaba el volante y disparaba hacia nuestros perseguidores.

Mi instinto me hizo tomar el volante, cosa que él agradeció con un gesto. Una bala de él hizo que la llanta delantera de los matones explotara y se volcaran, eso no dio gran ventaja, pero no era momento de cantar victoria.

-Tengo que llevarte a casa de Cullen-me dijo como si me fuera a llevar al cementerio.

-No, por favor, no quiero ir allí-Mis lágrimas de súplica y el susto en mis ojos, hizo que recapacitara.

-Bien, esto me va a costar, pero creo que sé donde te voy a llevar.-De pronto me miró y me preguntó-¿Cómo sabes si te voy a ayudar ó te voy a entregar?

-No lo sé, me acabas de salvar ¿recuerdas? Además me inspiras confianza.-otro detalle me hizo entristecer aún más.- ¿Cómo sabias donde encontrarme?

-Pues verás es una casualidad, porque yo iba para otro lado cuando te vi correr, sé quien eres y sé que por aquí no vive Cullen. Así que imaginé que algo había pasado, fue cuando vi que salían tras de ti.-Sacó un celular y marcó un numero.

-Jefe, tengo a Isabella conmigo-espero mientras le contestaban-si, creo que la llevaré con mi padre si no hay inconveniente.-otra pausa, asintió y colgó.

-Bien Isabella-le corregí.

-Bella, por favor dime Bella-él sonrió y siguió manejando.

Bien Bella, te llevaré con mi padre, vive en un lugar apartado de la civilización pero creo que ahorita será lo más conveniente en lo que arreglamos tu estadía en un lugar seguro.


	6. Chapter 6 VISITAS INESPERADAS

Cap.6 VISITAS INESPERADAS

Llegamos a un pequeño poblado cerca de la playa, ahora sabía su nombre Jacob Black, agente también. Eso me hizo relajarme. La playa me gustaba, y aunque no era el mejor clima, pues estaba nublado, me sentí segura. Llegamos a una preciosa cabaña de la cual salió un hombre en silla de ruedas, su padre: Billy Black, Era un indio quileute, que la verdad impresionaba con solo verlo, estaba investido en un aire de autoridad y gallardía, que era difícil no sentir esas sensaciones cerca de él.

-Padre, te presento a Bella Swan, Bella el es mi padre: Billy Black-una vez pasadas las formalidades.

-Papá,¿ podría encargarte por favor por unos días a Bella? esta en peligro y necesita ocultarse

-Por supuesto, hace mucho que no disfruto de compañía tan agradable, ya sabes que Sue no viene tan seguido como yo quisiera. Pasa Bella, siéntete como en casa.

Me gusto el trato amable que me dieron, Jacob era un buen tipo, al contrario que el odioso de Edward.

Estuvimos un buen rato en la cocina platicando y riéndome de las tonterías que hacia Jacob, que terminó por dolerme el estomago de tanta risa. Pero después se levantó y se dirigió al a salida, fui tras él.

-No te preocupes, estarás a salvo con él, cualquier cosa, háblame-y me dio un celular.-Si vez algo sospechoso, alguien que este fuera de lugar, háblame, no importa la hora, sólo háblame, ¿lo harás?-Asentí sintiéndome más reconfortada, le iba a hacer una pregunta pero él se adelantó.

-No te preocupes, te llevaré a ver a tu madre, y en cuanto se pueda a tu padre ¿de acuerdo?-asentí con lagrimas en los ojos y le di las gracias. Subió a su auto y desapareció por la carretera.

Jacob iba manejando cuando sonó su celular.

-¿Si jefe?... De acuerdo voy para allá.-Al colgar una sonora carcajada se escucho por la costa.

-Ay, Edward, ya ardo en deseos de ver tu cara, a ver como te va niño bonito.-y con malicia manejó más rápido.

* * *

**Ahhh Bella en que liios se mete, en fin, veremos que sucederá, maldoso Jacob, le encanta enfadar a mi Edward.**

**Bueno espero els guste el fic, por favor dejen comentarios ya saben que eso me hace feliz yme motiva a seguir escribiendo. No les quita ni un minuto, porfiss**

**Besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	7. Chapter 7 REGAÑOS

Cap.7 REGAÑOS

Una vez en la agencia, entró Jacob Black a la oficina y ya estaban todos ahí, llegó sonriente porque desde que entró se podían escuchar los gritos de su jefe hacia Edward, al entrar estaban todos los agentes que deberían estar en la misión. Alice y Emmett Cullen, Rosalie y Jasper Hale.

Y el premiado del día: Edward Cullen, quien no decía nada pero al verlo, se enojó aún más.

-Hola, nene ¿pasándosela bien eh?-le miró con una sonrisa irónico.

-Jodete Black-le gruñó Edward.

Una vez pasados los regaños, se determinó que los Cullen se quedarían con Bella mientras Jacob tendría que investigar el secreto de Charles Swan, aunque aún no se recuperaba, tendría que investigar, por lo que se decidió que dejarían a Bella hasta el fin de semana en casa de Billy mientras implementaban todos los sistemas de seguridad en la casa Cullen.

Todos salieron mientras Jacob se quedaba con el jefe.

-Buena la hiciste Edward-le comentó Emmett, su hermano mayor.

-No, empieces, ya cubrí mi cuota con el jefe, no quiero una palabra más al respecto.

-Bien, entonces Rosalie y yo nos encargaremos de preparar todo para su llegada, la recamara, ropa, etc. ahhh debemos ir de compras Rose-la rubia río con regocijo.

-Al paso que van nos dejaran en la pobreza-murmuró Edward.

-Sabes, tu problema es que todo te lo tomas muy en serio, disfruta la vida, hombre, hay mucho más que balaceras y persecuciones.-Jasper le miraba entre divertido y exasperado. Se fueron todos.

Al subir a su auto Edward pensaba en lo que le diría a la chica Swan.

-Lo siento, mira es que yo no sabia…-no,no,no, así no

-Sabes, no sabia que tú… -no es muy estupido, se dijo mentalmente.

-De verdad lo siento… -no parece que estoy suplicando, bueno ya cuando la tenga enfrente me disculparé.

Que lejos estaba de saber que sería mas pronto de lo que él imaginaba.

En el bosque cerca de la cabaña de Billy Black, había hombres vigilando.

-Aquí, Félix tengo el objetivo en la mira. La atraparemos en cuanto salga.

* * *

**Ahora quien podrá salvarla? estará realmente en peligro?**

**espero que les haya gustado el capi, y ya saben, cualquier comentario es BIENVENIDO y AGRADECDO ya saben que eso me hace feliz y me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Actualizaré cada semana si el trabajo y la salud me lo permiten.**

**besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	8. Chapter 8 ATRAPADA

Cap.8 ATRAPADA

Miraba la playa dos días después de mi llegada a la casa de Billy en La Push, el clima era muy lluvioso, pero aún así me gustó. Jacob me había hablado por celular indicándole que llegaría en un rato más para llevarme a otro lugar, cosa que me molestó porque me sentía a gusto aqui.

Me sentía con deseos de caminar por la playa, pues el día no había estado lluvioso, había algo de sol y era perfecta una caminata. Salí previo aviso a Billy, al ir en la playa, Jacob llegó y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Hola Bella, ¿estás mejor?-su sonrisa era muy contagiosa y a pesar de que seguía muy triste, él me animaba, me simpatizaba muchísimo.

-Si, gracias Jacob, este es un lugar muy bonito-Jacob torció el gesto mientras le veía intrigada.

-Bueno cuando naces aquí y eres señalado como inferior no es muy agradable que digamos-esa confesión me dejó muy sorprendida.

-Pero… ¿eras feliz?-pregunté con cautela.

-Creo que cuando te quedas huérfano de madre muy pequeño, es difícil contestar que si, por eso huí de aquí, por eso me hice agente, porque no quería quedarme atrapado en los recuerdos, además yo no tenia un futuro aquí, solo dejar pasar los años y eso no me gusta-una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro. La recompuso al momento y me tomó de la mano y me llevó a un acantilado, la verdad se veía impresionante.

-Aquí saltábamos de más jóvenes mis amigos y yo. Se ve bien ¿verdad?-tragué saliva, pues me daban terror las alturas. Pero el paisaje era en verdad cautivador, a pesar de no ser un lugar esplendoroso, ese paisaje gris tenía un cierto encanto, las nubes siempre en diferentes tonos de gris y negro, el mar siempre agitado, la playa desierta… para mi tenían un encanto especial.

Me dedique a tratar de respirar profundo para evitar el vértigo y el terror, mientras Jacob me tomaba de la mano y me aferré a él. De pronto algo sucedió que me abochornó muchísimo. Jacob me abrazó muy fuerte contra él, la verdad el chico me gustaba pero llegar a ese punto tan rápido, levanté mi rostro para decirle que iba muy rápido, pero él ya había sacado la pistola, de su reloj marcó un botón que de inmediato prendió una luz azul. Su fuerza me estaba dejando sin aire, no comprendía lo que ocurría.

-Bella ¿confías en mí?- su mirada angustiada, me hizo comprender todo de golpe. Me habían encontrado. Temblando ahora de terror, asentí.

-Tenemos que saltar, estaremos un poco más seguros que aquí, a plena vista. ¡Demonios!-Nos acercamos a la orilla y él estaba buscando el mejor lugar para que saltáramos cuando de pronto un silbido y un pequeño gemido de él se escuchó. Lo habían herido, junto a mi rostro se empezaba a extender una mancha carmesí.

¡Sangre! Era su sangre.

Lo vi mirar la mancha y mirarme a mí, y no vi miedo por él, vi que estaba angustiado por mi. A lo lejos dos figuras se acercaban apresuradamente hacia nosotros, el pánico me impidió pensar.

-Sal…salta Bella, ¡vete, ale…jate!-me estaba soltando, su cuerpo se aflojaba en medio de la inconsciencia, yo intuía que si lo dejaba lo matarían. Eso me hizo estremecer, mientras él me miraba tratando de decirme algo, ya no podía hablar. Los hombres ahora eran visibles para mí, vi sus gestos burlones y escuché el comentario.

-Mátalo, yo me llevaré a la chica, luego matas al viejo.-Esa idea de que lastimaran a Billy que había sido tan bueno conmigo me dolió, no podía ser posible que todos cuantos me rodearan estuvieran en peligro. Así que sin pensar en mi pánico a las alturas, lo agarré del brazo aunque era enorme, él aún se debatía por no desmayarse y creo que comprendió lo que trataba de hacer, nos arrastramos y… caímos al mar.

-¡Demonios Demetri! Saltaron ¿ahora qué hacemos?-miró a su compañero disgustado.

-Pues buscarlos imbécil y pronto, debemos llevarnos a la chica.-Corrieron hacia la orilla de la playa.

* * *

uhhhh esto se pondrá interesante. Y QUE SUCEDERÁ CON BELLA?

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? lo prometido es deuda, dije que cada semana actualizaría y aquí estoy, como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago así sabré si lo hice bien, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: Yirla, mil gracias nena, estas presente. No lo dudes.

besos

Bella Cullen H,


	9. Chapter 9 SIN SALIDA

Cap.9 SIN SALIDA

-¡Demonios Demetri! Saltaron ¿ahora qué hacemos?-miró a su compañero disgustado.

-¡Pues buscarlos imbécil! y pronto, debemos llevarnos a la chica.-Corrieron hacia la orilla de la playa.

Mientras me debatía entre el agua y no soltar a Jacob, tragué agua de mar, salada y fría, mi terror se acrecentó cuando vi las figuras de los tipos que venían por mi. No podía dejar a Jacob así, tampoco podía sacarlo ya que sin duda lo matarían.

Una roca estaba cerca y no había manera de que lo vieran, con muchísimo esfuerzo logré jalarlo hacia allá, aunque la corriente jalaba también hacia adentro, lo acomodé lo mejor que pude y entonces rogando a dios con todas mis fuerzas me solté de él.

Comencé a nadar hacia el lado opuesto, pensándolo bien, podría ir hacia el mar y ellos les costaría seguirme, aunque claro, podía ahogarme antes de que me atraparan. Estaba con esos pensamientos cuando algo me jaló del cabello.

-¡No, muñeca, tu vienes con nosotros!- La manaza de Demetri me jaló hacia él, mientras luchaba con fuerza, tratando de atrapar su atención y que no buscaran a Jacob.

-¡Suéltame infeliz, asesino!-mis gritos se ahogaban con el rugir del mar. El tipo se rió y me sacó de ahí. El otro prefirió esperar y buscaba con la vista a Jacob, para ese entonces el sonido de sirenas se dejaba oír. Eso me hizo suspirar de alivio. Sólo un poco. Ellos: Jacob y su padre estarían a salvo.

-¡Vámonos Félix! Ya no hay tiempo, ya la tenemos-Ambos me agarraron y me llevaron hasta su auto, mientras trataba de zafarme, pero no lo logré. En el auto que iba a toda velocidad yo iba pensando en lo que seria de mi. Sin mi madre y luego mi padre en estado catatónico. Me levanté y empecé a gritar y a golpear los cristales de las ventanas, hasta que Demetri de un solo movimiento, sacó un aparato de choques eléctricos y me fulminó. No supe más.

Mientras Edward Cullen junto con otros agentes llegaban donde estaba Jacob. Lo sacaron semi inconsciente, lo llevaban al hospital, pero Edward le gritaba jalándolo del saco empapado.

-¿Donde esta Bella Jacob? ¿Dónde está?

Jacob alcanzó a murmurar, mientras Edward se agachaba a escucharlo.

-Se… la lleva… ron.-Ahora Edward palideció. ¿Cómo rayos la encontrarían?

* * *

Ups, Edward esta en problemas... y lo bueno es que dejaron en paz a Billy. Esperemos a ver que sucede... aunque... la tiene dificil mi queridisimo y adorado Edward.

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, así sabré si lo hice bien, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentarios. Mil gracias

Besos

Bella Cullen H.


	10. Chapter 10 VISITAS ESPERADAS

Cap.10 VISITAS ESPERADAS.

Cuando desperté me encontré en un calabozo, donde había una sola puerta y cero ventanas, sentí pánico, no sabia si Jacob estaba vivo ó no, no sabia si Billy estaba vivo ó no. La incertidumbre me estaba matando, metafóricamente hablando. Hasta que después de un rato, se abrió la puerta y una hermosa mujer vestida muy hombruna me llevó casi a rastras de ahí.

Me llevó por varios pasillos y escaleras, hasta que finalmente me llevó hacia un estupendo y amplio salón de mármol blanco con columnas de estilo dórico muy elegantes, el lujo imperaba por doquier, jarrones que me parecieron que eran de la dinastía Ming y otras bellezas de museo se exhibían descaradamente en ese lugar, mientras al centro del salón, en medio de unos sillones de terciopelo negro que más parecían camas por lo anchos y cómodos con cortinajes espesos y elegantes en color carmesí, se encontraban tres tipos increíblemente guapos vestidos regiamente. Aunque algo maduros, eso no restaba belleza a su imagen. Al lado de ellos se encontraban dos mujeres, la que me había llevado ahí y otra que parecía estrella de cine, con un atuendo soberbio. Todo ese lujo y esplendor casi me cegaba, no comprendí como yo, una simple y sosa estudiante y adolescente hubiera podido llegar ahí.

-Bien querida niña, creo que tu nombre es Isabella ¿verdad?-Uno de ellos habló. su voz me pareció atractiva pero por alguna razón también muy repulsiva, al igual que las otras dos figuras que me miraban sin pudor alguno.

-Bella-corregí automáticamente, pero que estúpida, como se me ocurría decir eso, que importancia podía tener para estos tipos como me llamara, los de la agencia me habían dicho que deseaban el secreto de mi padre, pero por desgracia yo no sabia nada de nada.

-Bien Bella, no sabes como anhelábamos tu… visita. Me he enterado que tu padre esta enfermo, no sabes cuanto lo lamento-Su tono de voz parecía sincero y si yo no hubiera sabido nada, le hubiera creído, sin embargo aguardé a ver qué quería.

-Sabes, tu padre tiene algo que nos interesa y me pregunto ¿si tú sabes qué es?-ahora su mirada se tornó lasciva y me dio miedo.

-No, no sé que es, mi padre trabajaba aparte y nosotras no nos metíamos en su trabajo.-La chica que estaba junto a él, la que parecía artista se acercó a mi.

-Mientes perra-y una bofetada me tiró al suelo y me sangró el labio.

-Chelsea, por favor, sé cortés con nuestra invitada-una sonrisa perversa se formó en su rostro y se retiró.

Me levanté con dificultad, mientras el hombre se presentaba.

-Pero que descortés soy querida, permíteme presentarnos: Él es Marco, él es Cayo y yo soy Aro-e hizo una reverencia elegante, mientras mis ojos se posaban de uno en uno. Aro y Cayo me infundieron mucho miedo, mientras que Marco veía todo con indiferencia.

-¡Ustedes son lo que mandaron asesinar a mi madre!-les espeté con asco.

-Una perdida irreparable mi querida niña, no era nuestra intención, pero en vista de lo sucedido. Lo sentimos mucho, pero tú puedes evitar otra tragedia-Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Si nos dices lo que buscamos, te dejaremos en paz a ti y a tu padre, con una fortuna de por medio para compensar tu perdida.

Esas palabras me hicieron enfurecer, quise cachetearlo, pero antes de llegar a él, Demetri, el tipo enorme me dio otro bofetón, que me dejó casi inconsciente.

Riendo Aro y Cayo sólo dijeron:

-Demetri, dale la bienvenida y que nos diga lo que sabe.-Una sonrisa estúpida y lasciva se extendió por su rostro. Temblé al imaginar lo que haría.

-Adiós querida que "descanses"-y con grandes y estruendosas carcajadas me vieron alejarme en brazos de ese gorila.

Al llegar al calabozo me ataron de las muñecas para que pudiera estar de pie. La chica hombruna me miró y le dijo a Demetri:

-Regreso en un rato con el suero, puedes divertirte, no diré nada.-Y con una carcajada se marchó mientras veía con verdadero pánico que Félix también entraba y cerraba la puerta con gesto sádico.

* * *

Ohhh pobre Bella, que le iran a hacer, porque no creo que quieran jugar matatena con ella, ¿Edward donde estas?...

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? He estado algo enferma del estomago y la cabeza nuevamente, pero mi deber con ustedes es darles el capitulo de todos mis fics. como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

A quienes me han pedido capítulos mas largos, chicas, amores lindos, quisiera complacerlas de verdad, pero es muy difícil para mi, tener el tiempo que me queda entre el trabajo y la casa, aparte de la familia, y luego rematando con las enfermedades, ustedes saben adoro escribir, pero mi familia, casi tira la compu a la calle porque estoy pegada a ella, jejeje, al llevar más de 20 fics, actualizando todos ellos, comprenderán que no puedo hacerlos más largos aunque quisiera, sin embargo trataré de hacer un esfuerzo y veremos que sucede.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap.11 BUSQUEDA Y RESCATE.

POV EDWARD

Miré impotente la ambulancia marcharse con Jacob Black herido. Me sentí muy mal, porque debido a mi necedad la habían atrapado. No fue suficiente el mega regaño de parte de mi jefe, ni las miradas acusadoras de mi hermana y demás compañeros. Actué mal y lo sé. Debo encontrarla.

Me fui a buscar a Taylor, nuestro especialista en armamento, para ver que me tenía.

-Hola Edward, vaya regaño. Hasta acá se escuchó-mi mirada asesina le hizo tragar saliva pues su chiste no me hacia gracia.

-Mmm, mal momento ¿verdad?-asentí y él comprendió, era un hombre de unos 58 años que era un genio para las armas y demás artefactos muy útiles en nuestra profesión.

-Mira Edward, ¿ves este reloj?, bueno en realidad son dos, pero tiene sistema de rastreo, pulsa el botón de la izquierda y no importa que estés al otro lado del mundo, te encuentra.

El otro botón de abajo ese es para mandar pulsos electromagnéticos y hacer que no funcione maquinaria alguna, ahhh soy un genio-era vanidoso, pero era un genio, me reí de su chiste.-Y luego tenemos del lado derecho otro botón, el de arriba ese activa la tapa del reloj dejando caer esta pila.-Mire con desprecio la pila, pero luego me arrepentí, Taylor siempre me asombraba con sus inventos.

-No te engañes Edward, esta pila es en realidad una mini bomba, puede hacer volar toda una pared aunque sea muy gruesa, es a base de energía nuclear, me costó muchísimo trabajo, pero lo logré. Y por ultimo tenemos el botón inferior del lado derecho, ese botón hace que de la carátula salga un rayo láser potente y con suficiente duración como para poder abrirte paso por una puerta metálica de sesenta centímetros de grueso-mis ojos lo vieron incrédulo.

-Bueno multiplícalo por 3 y entonces verás de lo que hablo, este láser es una maravilla.-Tomé los dos relojes y esperé a ver que más me mostraba.

-Ohh si, se me olvidaba Edward, he ideado la manera perfecta de tener a la chica bajo protección, mejor dicho, ubicación.-Sacó una jeringa donde había un liquido turbio, le miré sin entender.

-Tiene un nano transmisor, indetectable y no lo puedes destruir ni con pulso electromagnético.-Una ancha sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Me seria sumamente útil.

-Y por último, te presento mi más reciente arma.-Sacó una pistola escuadra plateada que a mi me gustó. La cacha tenia tres botones formando un triangulo.

-Si pulsas el botón azul, serán balas normales, aunque pequeñas, son mortíferas lleva 40 balas ahí dentro, te puse varios cartuchos en tu auto, ahora si pulsas el botón rojo, tendrás lanzallamas, si pulsas el botón verde te dará dardos con un potente somnífero que hará que quien lo reciba duerma como un bendito por 12 horas.

-Taylor, eres un genio, de verdad-él solo sonrió. Me iba, tenia que buscarla, cada minuto era disminuir la esperanza de encontrarla viva.

-Ahh por cierto, le hice unas mejoras a tu auto, ahora que lo trajeron a compostura-me gritó Taylor mientras salía por otro pasillo. Me encantaban las invenciones de Taylor, siempre me ayudaban.

Al llegar al garaje, subí a mi auto, cómo me gustaba ese auto. Un Lamborghini plateado, era precioso, me había costado haber arriesgado la vida para salvar a un presidente que en agradecimiento me lo obsequio.

Subí a mi auto, mientras lo encendía salió un aparato de no sé donde y me escaneó el ojo, reconociéndome como su dueño y entonces cambio el tablero.-…Taylor-mascullé después de la sorpresa.

Tenía una computadora que realizaba múltiples funciones, un transmisor para comunicarme si quería a la Luna, tenia localizador satelital y muchas otras funciones más.

Ardía en deseos de probarlas, sin más arranqué y salí como bólido de ahí.

La computadora podía manejarse por voz. Así que decid+i estrenarla:

-Triada Vulturi- de inmediato un sinfín de información me llegó de la base de datos y los nuevos que habían obtenido, esta computadora era una maravilla. Dije otro nombre:

-Demetri Li Grecci-de inmediato salió todo su expediente, pero lo que necesitaba eran domicilios, busque mientras conducía y salieron varias direcciones, una intuición me hizo elegir una.

Cuando llegue cerca de ahí, por medio de la computadora sabia cuantos hombres estaban y que había dentro, localicé a Bella, pero lo que vi no me gustó. Mi furia acrecentó mis deseos de golpear a ese infeliz de Demetri y Félix.

Saqué la pistola y otras herramientas, previamente había llamado a la agencia para pedir refuerzos, mientras me acercaba a la barda, varios hombres armados caminaban de un lado a otro despreocupados. Disparé varias veces y el silenciador que le puse al arma funcionó. No se escuchó más que el caer de los cuerpos.

La barda no era alta, porque con semejante protección ¿quien quería entrar? Corrí de inmediato hacia una columna, habían otros cuatro guardias que incluso estaban jugando cartas, era perfecto, nuevamente mi perfecta puntería hizo mella en ellos. Campo despejado, avancé hacia la mansión, la computadora me había escaneado la casa y sabia por donde tenia que ir.

En la planta baja, una mujer que vestía como estrella de cine besaba apasionadamente a un hombre, me colé sin ser detectado. Pasé hacia el sótano donde tenían a Bella y un grito de dolor me detuvo. Era de ella. Corrí lo más silencioso posible, mientras sus gritos se sucedían uno tras otro. La adrenalina y la furia me hacían sentir más ágil y fuerte de lo que era. Al llegar a la puerta un hombre miraba hacia dentro, otro guardia, al que simplemente disparé un dardo. Cayó silencioso, mientras yo ocupaba su lugar, lo que vi, me dejó sin habla.

Bella estaba amarrada de las muñecas y tenia la blusa desgarrada, dejando sus pechos al aire, mientras el infeliz de Demetri la besaba salvajemente y acariciaba su cuerpo con lascivia, Félix mientras tanto trataba de quitarle los pantalones, parecían bestias salvajes, junto a ellos una mesa pequeña y una jeringa a un lado.

-¿La habían drogado?-Sin embargo era tal mi concentración y disgusto que no vi cuando un guardia bajó, cuando me iba a golpear, mi sexto sentido me avisó y giré con mi arma justo a tiempo, lo que puso en guardia a esas dos bestias.

* * *

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? Disculpen el retraso…

Bueno quiero aclarar unas cosillas antes que nada.

Algunas de ustedes han visto que MUNDO DE MENTIRAS, esta publicado también con otra chica, Sweet Giirl, ella me pidió permiso para subir el fic, pero que quede claro, EL FIC ES MIO, YO LO HE ESCRITO, de hecho sigo escribiéndolo porque no es historia terminada.

Así como ese tengo muchos fics, que les doy el titulo para que sepan que son míos.

Amor y Deseo

Amor en las sombras

Amanecer… el principio del fin

Ángeles y demonios

Atada al destino: Sangre y Amor

Billy Black: su historia

BBF..One shot Sin tu amor… prefiero morir.

Con todo mi corazón

Detrás del crepúsculo

Eclipse: Luz y sombras

El canto del Fénix

El amor es ciego

Fuego vs. Hielo

Gran Hermano Crepuscular

Lagrimas de la Luna, llanto del Sol

Mi vida sin Edward Cullen. Réquiem por un amor

Mientes tan bien

La Desicion

La Promesa

La revancha

La voz de un Ángel

Mas allá… de tu amor

Mundo de mentiras

No

Noches en seda roja

Noches sin Luna

No estoy loca… es mi condenado ángel guardián.

No existe el amor

Psyco

Rojo rubí

Secretos peligrosos

Juego por mi amor: Todo o nada

Vacío en el Corazón

Verdades de Cristal

Y muchos títulos más de HP, como verán adoro escribir, creo por ahí me faltaron unos títulos, pero pocos mas. Sólo para que sepan cuales son MIS FICS. Y que no se presten a malos entendidos.

como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas disculpen que hoy no escriba sus nombres, perdi la hoja, pero saben que sé quiene son pues leo todos sus comentarios. besos YA RECORDÉ UNA: Luigy, gracias nena linda.


	12. Chapter 12NO TE HARÉ DAÑO

Cap.12 NO TE HARÉ DAÑO

-¿La habían drogado?-Sin embargo era tal mi concentración que no vi cuando un guardia bajó, cuando me iba a golpear, mi sexto sentido me avisó y giré con mi arma justo a tiempo, lo que puso en guardia a esas dos bestias

Félix salió a mi encuentro y no tuve tiempo de disparar, mientras los refuerzos llegaban vía aérea y móvil, nos enzarzamos en una feroz pelea, donde ninguno daba tregua al otro, al final, Demetri estaba a punto de llevarse a Bella, cuando lo intercepté, ambos cayeron y Bella perdió el conocimiento a causa de la caída. Demetri se me fue encima al igual que Félix, pero estaba tan furioso que no me importó, los golpeaba a diestra y siniestra, hasta que Demetri me dio un golpe al estomago y me derribó, estaba junto a la puerta y de una patada la cerré haciéndolo que chocará contra la pared y saliera rebotado, como pude me levanté y cerré por dentro, Bella estaba junto a mi, una vez recuperado vi que ellos salían en estampida, suscitándose una balacera entre mi gente que acababa de llegar y ellos.

Levanté a Bella, la desaté y le puse mi camisa con cuidado, traté de no mirarla pero los cardenales que tenia en el cuerpo me hicieron hervir de indignación, al mirar su rostro aún inconsciente, y ver su labio sangrante me descompuso, cómo podían ser tan bestias con una mujer, tan frágil.. Tan delicada y … hermosa, por un segundo deseé acunarla en mis brazos y besarla. Pero el peligro seguía, con cuidado la recosté y luego me fui hacia la pared, teníamos que salir de ahí, tenía la sensación de que irían por nosotros. Ahora pulse el botón del láser y formé un circulo en la pared, una patada y cayó la pared sin esfuerzo, tomé a Bella entre mis brazos y me iba a ir, cuando recordé que esa mansión era enorme y me sentí con ganas de cobrarles lo que le hicieron a Bella, por el momento ya que quería tener a Félix y Demetri a solas, los haría pagar por lo que le habían hecho a la chica.

Me regresé y saqué la mini bomba del reloj, la active y di dos minutos, tiempo suficiente, jamás aunque la buscaran no la encontrarían ni sabrían que era. La llevé al salón y corrí entre balazos de nuevo hacia el calabozo, ahora era momento de huir, salí con Bella en brazos y la llevé a mi auto, avisé a mi gente que salieran pronto de ahí y de inmediato lo hicieron.

Apenas llevaba dos kilómetros cuando un estruendo me hizo ver por el retrovisor, una llamarada y humareda en forma de hongo se levantó tras de mí. No quedó nada de la mansión, sonreí con sorna y me dirigí a casa, donde llevaría a Bella.

Mi hermana Alice no estaba, pero las medidas de seguridad ya estaban instaladas, las active en cuanto entré con Bella y la llevé a mi cuarto, aunque estaba despierta no decía nada, tenia la mirada vaga.

-¿Bella estás bien?-su mirada trató de fijarse en mí y dijo:

-No, … me siento humillada, muy golpeada y frustrada… porque seas tú quien me haya visto así. Me duele todo… el cuerpo-su respuesta me dejó perplejo durante unos segundos y después reaccioné.

-Malditos… suero de la verdad-le habían inyectado suero de la verdad. Recordé la otra inyección y se la puse, ella gimió.

-¿Te dolió? Lo siento-ella me miró con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No me gustan las agujas… les temo.-eso me hizo sonreír.

-Lo siento… no quería hacerte daño-Sin embargo su respuesta me dejó sin aliento.

-Pero… lo hiciste Edward, me hiciste mucho daño, por eso no quiero estar… junto a ti.

* * *

Bueno, eso es mas que justo, despues de todo él no se portó muy bien verdad, pero ... hay detalles... uffff que bueno que la rescató.

****

Hola chicas lindas y preciosas que leen mis fics, nueva semana nuevos capitulos.

ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mientras este sana y con un poco de tiempo, seguiré aquí.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: Luigy, mil gracias preciosa.


	13. Chapter 13SIN PALABRAS

Cap.13 SIN PALABRAS

Lo siento no quería hacerte daño-Sin embargo su respuesta me dejó sin aliento.

-Pero lo hiciste Edward, me hiciste mucho daño, por eso no quiero estar junto a ti.

-¿Te hice mucho daño?-me quedé impactado, la verdad no esperaba esto.

-Sí, me dolieron tus palabras y tu desprecio. Sabes toda mi vida he querido ser una persona normal, pero he sido solitaria, no tengo amigos, ni voy a fiestas, nadie me invita.-su voz salía lenta y algo torpe debido al suero, pero era perfectamente entendible.

Eso fue una revelación para mi, yo pensaba que era una niña mimada y consentida, pero jamás imaginé estas respuestas, así que si ella estaba bajo el suero de la verdad, me enteraría de algunas cosas, pues al pasar el efecto es poco lo que se recuerda y era una buena idea para hacer las cosas bien con ella. Tenia que averiguar sobre ella.

-¿Solitaria? ¿No tienes amigas? ¿Y Jessica?- la curiosidad me estaba matando, sé que estoy haciendo mal, pero necesito conocerla, me había forjado una opinión diferente de ella y no le había dado tiempo a conocerla, ahora deseaba saber todo de ella.

-Jessica sólo me busca por trigonometría, soy algo mejor que ella en esa materia y constantemente me pide ayuda, pero no tengo a nadie más, acabábamos de mudarnos hacia medio años, hemos viajado constantemente por mi padre, así que no puedo hacer amigos, porque termino yéndome, es muy devastador dejar todo lo que apenas empiezas a conocer.

-¿Y tu novio? ¿No se molestó?-no sé porqué demonios hice esa pregunta y luego me arrepentí.

-No tengo, nunca he tenido, soy muy sosa para llamar la atención de algún chico.-sus palabras me ofendieron, pues en verdad era linda, no me había fijado que sus ojos eran hermosos y muy expresivos.

Además ese aire de desamparo me llevaba a querer protegerla, ahora lo veía claro, era una chica muy hermosa, por eso pensé que era diferente. Eso me llevó a la siguiente y atrevida pregunta:

-¿Te gusta alguien en particular?-esperaba su respuesta.

-El Agente…-sonreí-Jacob Black es lindo, me gusta-se acabó la sonrisa, y me enfadé, pero comprendí que él había sido lo que debí ser yo: amable y atento, en mi búsqueda de adrenalina, olvidé que las personas también pueden sufrir. Sin embargo era justo el castigo, pero me dolió. Me dolió enterarme que Black le parecía simpático. Sin embargo viéndolo por el lado positivo, ella estaba en MI CASA y yo tenia una enorme ventaja sobre él.

Seguí preguntándole durante un buen rato, acerca de sus gustos, sus colores favoritos, sus mascotas, y muchas cosas más. Hasta que me di cuenta que estaba acabándose el efecto, le di una pastilla con un poco de agua y de inmediato se durmió. Salí y llamé a Calabaza.

De inmediato corrió hacia mí.

-No, espera calabaza, detente, no, ups…-me derribó, como no lo iba a hacer una San Bernardo hembra, era enorme, y era la mascota de Alice, pero esa maña de siempre arrojarse sobre mi.

Cuando me la pude quitar.-Calabaza, quédate con Bella y no te muevas, cualquier cosa… ladras ¿de acuerdo?-Calabaza ladró una vez, dándome a entender que obedecía, y se metió a mi cuarto que ahora era de Bella y se quedó junto a ella. Vigilante. Le sonreí y salí a comprar algunas cosas.

* * *

****

Hola chicas lindas y preciosas que leen mis fics, nueva semana nuevos capitulos. Estos dias voy a estar mega atareadisima, por lo que subo los capis hoy, y AVISO, no se si el lunes que sigue pueda actualizar, pero les prometo que en cuanto pueda sobo capis diferentes, no quiero dejarlas mucho tiempo sin los fics, asi que si puedo entre semana subir aunque sea uno ó dos capis de diferentes fics, ya saben porque es.

Mi trabajo ahorita se puso muy pesado, así que por favor chicas, no me lo tomen a mal, andare del tingo al tango, loca con mucho papeleo.

Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mientras tenga un poco de tiempo, seguiré aquí.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:Luigy


	14. Chapter 14EN CASA

Cap.14 EN CASA

Cuando me la pude quitar.

-Calabaza, quédate con Bella y no te muevas, cualquier cosa, ladras ¿de acuerdo?-Calabaza ladró una vez, dándome a entender que obedecía, y se metió a mi cuarto que ahora era de Bella y se quedó junto a ella. Vigilante. Le sonreí y salí a comprar algunas cosas.

Al regresar rato después con todo lo que había comprado, saqué las cosas y comencé a acomodar lo que traía, sería una sorpresa para Bella, era algo que le debía.

Entré sigiloso al cuarto para arreglar algunas cosas, acomode unos compactos y varias cosas más, al darme vuelta, vi con sorpresa que Bella tenia abierta la camisa, pues aún llevaba mi camisa, su piel pálida era muy sedosa, se veía a simple vista y sus labios entre abiertos carnosos e incitantes, me guiaron hacia ella, me acerqué y la tapé con un edredón, me fije con detenimiento en su rostro, sus largas y espesas pestañas hacían lucir sus ojos, todo en ella era simplemente perfecto, sin embargo su boca...me atraía, lentamente me acerqué a su boca, estaba a milímetros de ella, cuando un portazo me alertó. Era Alice, de inmediato me aparté y me di a la tarea de arreglar el cuarto.

-Bien querido y estúpido hermanito, espero que no lo eches a perder esta vez.-su mirada me traspaso y me hizo sentir incomodo. Pero su sonrisa al ver todo lo que traía no tenia precio.

-Wiii. Te ayudo, me encanta hacer esto-y sin dejarme decir nada se puso a colocar las cosas en su debido lugar, sólo que después de un minuto de entusiasmo, se fijó en la cara de Bella, un moretón cerca de su labio, frunció el ceño y se acercó más. Levantó el edredón y vio con coraje los golpes que tenia.

-¡Que malditos cerdos! Si los llego a tener cerca te juro que yo...ahhhh-golpeó su mano con el puño izquierdo y furiosa salió de la habitación, regresó poco después con pomadas.

-Sal de aquí Edward tengo que curarla.-Sin decir nada salí de la habitación. El teléfono sonó y contesté era mi jefe.

-Edward, Black ya esta bien, fue una suerte que la bala pasara a un centímetro del corazón, ahora se recupera, por lo tanto espero que puedas cuidar a esa niña. ¿Entendiste Edward?-Rodé mis ojos pero dije que sí. Colgué y me fui al otro cuarto donde sería provisionalmente mío. Jasper estaba ahí, al igual que Emmett. Ambos estaban molestos.

-La siguiente vez que te encuentres con esos tipos, queremos estar contigo, tenemos cuentas que arreglar con esos infelices-me miraron ceñudos y les dije que si. Entonces se levantaron y se fueron.

Después de mucho rato de trabajo todo había quedado perfecto. Alice suspiró satisfecha y luego se marcho a su recamara al lado de Jasper y Emmett para consultar algunas cosas.

Fue poco después cuando despertó Bella y Calabaza comenzó a lamer su cara.

* * *

****

Siento mucho haber tardado pero entre mucho trabajo y un maldito troyano me hicieron la vida imposible. Hasta hoy pude tener mi compu, así que ya sabrán lo que se siente estar alejado de internet. Sniff.

Les pongo los capítulos, y de los fics que me falten es porque no he podido escribir, ustedes comprenderán y entenderán chicas lindas, mil besos

Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:Luigy, gracias por ocmentar hermosa.


	15. Chapter 15DESPERTAR

Cap.15 DESPERTAR

POV BELLA

Sentí mi cara humedecerse con algo baboso y cálido, asustada por lo que recordé de golpe, me hice ovillo en un rincón mientras escuché un ladrido y abrí los ojos, una enorme San Bernardo me lamia la cara, mientras trataba de recordar dónde estaba.

-Calabaza, ven acá-la voz de una chica, Alice se escuchó y luego quedé sola.

-Me levanté como pude y vi que estaba en una recamara ya conocida, aunque ahora estaba un poco diferente, busqué el baño y me lavé la cara, mientras un dolor de cabeza me taladraba.

Me regresé al cuarto y vi a un lado ropa muy bonita, miré hacia abajo y vi que tenia una camisa de hombre, entonces los recuerdos vinieron a mi, como destellos, esas dos malditas bestias, golpeándome y haciendo girones mi ropa, uno de ellos me besó con ferocidad para después darme una bofetada. Me toqué instintivamente el labio y dolía. Luego vi un moretón cerca de mi hombro. Me acerqué a un espejo del lado derecho de la habitación, un espejo de cuerpo entero con base, como los de las tiendas departamentales, y poco a poco abrí con miedo la camisa, pude ver los moretones en mi estomago, en mis costillas y unos rasguños en el pecho, tenia pomada en ellos pero se notaban.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era a Edward sacándome de ahí, y golpes, gritos y después una tremenda explosión. Miré detenidamente mi imagen mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían en el suelo. Mi imagen era deplorable y me sentía sumamente lastimada y humillada. Tenía abierta la camisa y veía lo que me habían hecho esos miserables, cuando alcé la vista y lo vi. Estaba parado mirándome ¿con lastima? Eso me dolió aún más.

-¡No!-no resistí y me desmayé.

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, vi a Alice junto a mí, y a su lado su hermano Edward, me volteé hacia otro lado y me sonrojé, me sentía sucia y mal, porque él había visto lo que me habían hecho, ¿por qué tenia que ser él precisamente quien me rescatara? Y entonces otra pregunta acuciante llegó a mi mente. ¿Y Jacob? ¿Estaba bien?

-Sal por favor-le pedí entre jadeos a Edward que me miró con reproche y luego sin decir palabra, salió de la recamara.

-Alice te puedo preguntar algo.

* * *

****

Chicas lindas, de nuevo por aquí, he estado muy saturada de trabajo por eso algunos capitulos de algunos fics, no los he subido pues no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Ni siquiera tuve vacaciones, asi que imaginense.

Pero bueno no las aburro con mis cosas, simplemente les digo que habrá algunos fics, donde ponga capitulo extra entre semana.

Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:Luigy y ELLEN, mil gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

besos


	16. Chapter 16MALESTAR POV EDWARD

Cap.16 MALESTAR

POV EDWARD

Me puse a revisar los sistemas de seguridad y confirmé en mi detector, que Bella tenia puesto el nano transmisor, eso me dejaba tranquilo, a los pocos minutos, en las noticias se informó de un accidente en la mansión de Aro Sinistro, y que por desgracias toda la propiedad se colapsó.

Eso me hizo sonreír.-Y esto apenas empieza-murmuré con rabia.

Tenia planeadas muchas venganzas contra ellos y no podía dejar a Emmet y Jasper fuera. De hecho la mayoría de los agentes querían echarle mano a los Vulturi. Pues gracias a ellos muchos de nuestros compañeros habían sucumbido ante su violencia.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, era tan frágil y tan sola, que me sentí muy mal de cómo me había comportado, ahora tenia la manera de hacerme perdonar por ella, simplemente necesitaba estar junto a ella. Su soledad me pesaba como grilletes a mí. No sabía que sucedía pero algo había cambiado, esa chiquilla me estaba haciendo pensar y sentir cosas muy distintas a cualquier otra chica, he tenido muchas aventuras, pero nada serio, porque no había chica sincera, sin embargo al recordar su mirada, esos ojos color chocolate se quedaron grabados en mi mente.

Sin darme cuenta de pronto estaba junto a la puerta y la vi. Estaba de frente al espejo y se veía los golpes que esos malditos le habían hecho. Me sentí mal y deseé poder consolarla, decirle que no estaba sola, sin embargo en ese momento me vio y se desmayó.

-Alice-le grité a mi hermana para que me ayudara, levanté a Bella y la deposité suavemente en la cama, mientras mi hermana entraba y veía que yo estaba cerrándole la camisa, pues había quedado abierta.

-Por favor hermana, revísala-pero yo ya había revisado su pulso y sus ojos, sabia que era solo un desmayo, al poco tiempo ella volvió en si. Me miró y volteó ¿apenada? Y luego me pidió que saliera.

Eso me hizo sentir mal, yo quería ayudarla, pero la verdad no sabia cómo, me sentí impotente y frustrado por no poder hacer nada.

Mientras en otro lugar.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿No quedó nada?-la voz tensa y peligrosa de Aro se dejó escuchar.

-Quiero muerto a ese infeliz de Cullen...no, algo mucho mejor, quiero que lo traigan aquí.-gritó con furia.

-Pero no serán ustedes estúpidos incompetentes-miró a Félix y Demetri que se encogieron de miedo.

-Chelsea, cariño-pronunció con voz melosa a su guardaespaldas personal.

-Llévalos con Jane, para que les enseñe que deben hacer las cosas cuando se les ordena y no deben fallar.-Chelsea le miró con alegría infinita y con servilismo le hizo una reverencia.

-Como usted mande, mi señor-sacó un látigo de su cintura y lo hizo tronar cerca de la cara de Demetri, quien la miró con asco. Y luego se volvieron hacia su jefe.

-Piedad mi señor, no volveremos a fallar, no nos mande con Jane, por favor.-Aro sólo hizo un gesto con la mano. Y Chelsea lo obedeció. Se los llevó hacia otra parte de esa mansión.

Aro, Marco y Cayo, discutían un plan.

-Yo digo que matemos a ese infeliz de inmediato, Cullen sólo nos ha traído problemas, hemos perdido nuestra mansión y no tenemos a la chica.-Dijo Cayo con ojos rojos a causa de la cocaína.

-Paciencia mi querido Cayo, yo creo que es mejor un cebo más acorde a nuestro agente estrella, un cebo difícil de resistir para un hombre como él.-le miró con complicidad y rio, mientras Cayo entendió a qué se refería.

-Pasa querida-y una figura femenina entró. Era radiante, realmente bellísima, con un porte elegante y felino, su mirada hipnotizaba, era...letal.

-Vaya, Aro. Si que debes odiar a Cullen para mandar a tu esposa por él.

-Sulpicia, ya sabes, quiero a Cullen aquí, no importa el tiempo, pero lo quiero ante mi.-Ella le miró divertida.

-Así será cariño, lo tendrás a tus pies.-Y salió de manera sinuosa y sensual. Mientras Aro reía sin parar

* * *

**Chicas lindas, de nuevo por aquí, he estado muy saturada de trabajo por eso algunos capitulos de algunos fics, no los he subido pues no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Ni siquiera tuve vacaciones, asi que imaginense.**

**Pero bueno no las aburro con mis cosas, simplemente les digo que habrá algunos fics, donde ponga capitulo extra entre semana.**

**Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.**

**Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.**

**Bella Cullen H.**

**bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no, animense no pasa nada malo.**

**besos**


	17. Chapter 17PIZZA

Cap.17 PIZZA

-Sal por favor-le pedí entre jadeos a Edward que me miró con reproche y luego sin decir palabra, salió de la recamara.

-Alice te puedo preguntar algo.-murmuré apabullada.

-Claro, pregunta- su mirada diáfana me hacia confiar en ella.

-¿Sabes si Jacob Black esta...bien?-sonrió y eso me tranquilizó bastante.

-Claro, de hecho esta recuperándose muy rápido y su padre esta bien, él no sufrió ningún daño.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida

-¿Como sabias que te iba a preguntar por Billy?-volvió a sonreír haciendo un gesto de niña traviesa.

-Es obvio tontina, no te preocupes, están bien.-De nuevo me encogí y me aferré las piernas con mis brazos, me sentía tan desprotegida.

-Calma Bella, estas a salvo, te cuidaremos bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.-Esta chica me estaba poniendo nerviosa, parecía que leía la mente ó algo así. Sonrió y pareció adivinar mis pensamientos. Y me abrazó con cariño.

-Eres linda Bella, te preocupas por los demás menos por ti. Pero eso se acabó por ahora, mira te traje un vestido precioso. Era de color azul eléctrico con tirantes delgados que acentuaba mi figura y un bolero negro para poder ocultar los moretones de los brazos. Agradecí el gesto y dejé que me peinara. Parecía que se divertía mucho conmigo, como si fuera su muñeca.

-Anda vamos a cenar. Tenemos ¡Pizza de champiñones y salami!-de inmediato comencé a salivar, la pizza me encantaba, y esa era mi favorita.

Bajamos al enorme comedor y me sentía bien. Hasta que vi a Edward sentado y se levantó en cuanto nos vio. Corrección, en cuanto me vio, puso una cara que me hizo sonrojar violentamente mientras Alice reía feliz y caminaba hacia la cocina. Iba por platos y vasos.

Se hizo un silencio comprometedor.

-Wow, te ves preciosa.-me sentí rara, me sentí muy mal, y muy en el fondo de mi ser, había un pequeñísimo regocijo ante eso. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante sus palabras, pues aún tenía en la mente lo que había sucedido con esos malditos. Edward se asustó con mi reacción.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal, solo que...te ves linda.- sus ojos verdes eran hipnóticos y por un momento me sumergí en ellos. Cuando reaccioné las lágrimas salían desbordándose incontrolables.

-Por favor...no llores-suplicó con esa voz tan aterciopelada y se acercó a mí, me tomó por los hombros y sin querer, comencé a temblar convulsivamente. Él me soltó de inmediato, pero yo ahora tenía verdadero pánico.

Alice entró en ese momento y le fulminó con la mirada. Como si hubiera visto la escena, salvo que estaba en la cocina.

-Lo siento...lo siento- y me subí de nuevo a la recamara corriendo, huyendo.

-Déjala Edward, necesita estar sola. Era muy pronto para que hubiera un contacto físico con un hombre-suspiró Alice, mientras Edward la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Qué bueno que me lo dices a tiempo Alice-ella lo miró algo seria.

-No es cosa de broma, esta afectada. Dale tiempo y verás, se suave y tierno. De lo contrario la podrías perder.- Y se fue con su rebanada de pizza a su recamara.

-Gracias-le dijo Edward mientras meditaba las palabras. De pronto se detuvo en seco.

-Oye, ¿qué quisiste decir con "la podrías perder"?- pero Alice ya no estaba para responderle.

Edward me trató gentilmente los días siguientes mientras yo me sentía algo mejor, no soportaba que me tocara. Sin saber que ese viernes, desataría una pelea sin querer, una pelea que estaba latente y que no vi en absoluto.

Alice entró a mi recamara con una sonrisa algo forzada, y me dijo que tenia visitas.

Edward estaba en la sala sentado mirando al parecer sin ganas un partido de futbol en la tele.

Esperé con angustia para saber de quien se trataba cuando una voz conocida me hizo saltar de alegría.

-Hola preciosa ¿me extrañaste?- era Jacob Black, mi amigo Jacob que había ido a visitarme. Sin pensarlo corrí a sus brazos, bueno todavía llevaba un cabestrillo, no me importó y le abracé aliviada de ver que estaba mucho mejor que la ultima vez que lo vi.

Yo quedé de frente a Edward y la cara que puso al vernos abrazados me asustó. No dijo absolutamente nada, se levantó como impulsado por un resorte, me miró con odio y se fue, dando un terrible portazo que hizo cimbrar los vidrios de la puerta.

-Si que se puso contento Cullen al verme-dijo muy sarcástico y muy alegre Jacob. Alice me miró con preocupación. Y se fue a la cocina. Mientras yo platicaba con Jacob de su padre y del mío. Una parte de mi, se preocupó de la reacción de Edward, pero estaba feliz de ver a Jacob con vida.

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho fic ´PLACER EXTREMO, si desean una noche con el Cullen de su elección, avisenme.**

**Mil gracias a:Monica morales. mil gracias por comentar hermosa.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promocion. Vayan a Youtube y busquenme como campanita0088. Ahi los encontraran.**


	18. Chapter 18PELEA

Cap.18 PELEA

-Si que se puso contento Cullen al verme-dijo muy sarcástico y muy alegre Jacob. Alice me miró con preocupación. Y se fue a la cocina. Mientras yo platicaba con Jacob de su padre y del mío. Una parte de mi, se preocupó de la reacción de Edward, pero estaba feliz de ver a Jacob con vida.

Después una hora de plática, Jacob tuvo que marcharse, mientras Alice en silencio se llevaba los vasos vacios y se quedaba en la cocina, se me hizo raro su comportamiento pues ella es muy alegre, sin embargo no le dio importancia y despidió a Jacob.

-La siguiente vez, espero que estés mejor y salúdame a tu padre por favor-Jacob la miró sonriente

-El también te manda saludos y esta contento de que estés bien.-me guiñó el ojo y sonriente salió con la promesa de mi parte de vernos la siguiente semana.

Al salir Jacob, no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando Edward caminó hacia él.

-Vaya, el niño bonito Cullen regresa-le dijo con aire superior. Edward le miró colérico

-Que bien Black, sólo así te das valor, haciéndote pasar por un héroe, no eres lo suficientemente hombre para enfrentar las cosas-Black le miró con sorpresa y un odio atroz. Tenia ganas de darle un puñetazo, lo deseaba, sin embargo aún no estaba bien.

-Cuando quieras lo averiguas, estúpido-le espetó Jacob

-Lástima que no es ahora, qué pena, no podrás lucirte con esa niña tonta-Edward le escupió las palabras con saña, deseaba enfrentarlo, anhelaba una buena pelea.

-Ah ¿es por Bella, Cullen? Que curioso, pensar que le caigo de maravilla. No te preocupes no olvidaré esto y nos veremos pronto.-Le señaló con el dedo y Edward se lo quitó de un manotazo, sentía latirle las sienes y una furia se apoderaba de él.

-No te atrevas a tocarme Black, no lo vuelvas a hacer si quieres seguir viviendo.-Black le miró con curiosidad y el mismo dedo se volvió la levantar, al llegar a la camisa de Edward. Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Cuando Alice y Bella salieron, ambos hombres rodaban por el pasto enzarzados en una feroz lucha sin dar ni pedir cuartel. Sólo Bella estaba azorada. Alice estaba molesta pero resignada.

-Basta, ¿no ves que esta lastimado? ¡serás bruto!-Bella se metió entre ellos mientras Alice jalaba a Edward, Bella hacia lo propio con Jacob, que se levantó rápidamente y se acomodó la ropa y el cabello, un hilillo de sangre corría por boca.

-No te preocupes Bella, no es nada-dijo limpiándose la sangre.

Alice miró a Edward quien estaba hecho una fiera, Bella lo miró con reproche. Y eso le sentó fatal, se acomodó la ropa y se limpio un hilillo de sangre de la nariz.

-Vaya, trabajas muy bien con publico, espero no tener que volver a verte por aquí.-Bella lo miró incrédula y molesta.

-Oye ¿pero por qué? No es justo.-Jacob se despidió de Bella y Alice y salió de ahí.

-Te veré después linda, nos vemos.-y con una última mirada de odio hacia Edward se fue de ahí.

-Pudiste lastimarlo-le reprochó Bella a Edward.

-Es un teatrero de primera, no hay nada que temer "tu Jacob" no tiene nada.-Y se zafó del brazo de su hermana y se fue hacia su auto, y yo estoy bien "gracias por preocuparte".- Un minuto después salía en su auto para perderse por las calles, necesitaba descargar su frustración.

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promocion. Vayan a Youtube y busquenme como campanita0088. Ahi los encontraran.**


	19. Chapter 19FRUSTRACIÓN

Cap.19 FRUSTRACIÓN.

EDWARD POV

-Es un teatrero de primera, no hay nada que temer "tu Jacob" no tiene nada.-Y se zafó del brazo de su hermana y se fue hacia su auto, y yo estoy bien "gracias por preocuparte".- Un minuto después salía en su auto para perderse por las calles, necesitaba descargar su frustración.

Iba furioso, no sabía hacia donde, ansiaba encontrar a ese maldito de Black y matarlo lentamente, sentía tanta rabia, que no sabia como descargarla, manejé durante toda una hora.

Por fin llegué a uno de los barrios más elegantes y entré en un centro nocturno de lujo.

El camarero de inmediato me hizo pasar a un privado y desde ahí podía ver el espectáculo. Una hermosísima chica pelirroja que bailaba sensualmente mientras la música sonaba por doquier.

Al momento siguiente tenia una copa en la mesa, luego fue la botella. Me temblaba la mano mientras tomé de un solo trago la bebida. Quería ahogar este sentimiento, esta frustración.

¿Por qué lo defendía a él? Si. La salvó, pero yo también la salvé y la situación conmigo fue muchísimo más arriesgada. La sangre fluía dentro de mí con la fuerza de un huracán.

Sin embargo lo que me más me dolió fue ver su mirada preocupada por ese perro y luego la mirada de reproche como si le importara ese idiota. ¿Y si así era? Y luego mi cerebro comenzó a auto cuestionarse.

¿Y a mí que más me da que le importe?

¿Por qué demonios sigo pensando en ella?

¿Por qué su mirada me persigue dondequiera que vaya?

Este sentimiento era horrible, porque no podía estar en paz, y me sentía devastado de pensar que Bella quisiera a Jacob Black.

En eso pasó una chica muy hermosa de frondosa cabellera y ojos color chocolate, tan parecida a...ella.

Me sonrió coqueta y no desaproveché la ocasión. Una punzada de deseo, se apoderó de mí. Al poco rato estaba sentada conmigo bebiendo. Me dijo su nombre pero no me importó, tenia que ahogar estas ansias que no sabia definir. Que no sabía como apagar.

Un rato después íbamos directo a mi casa. Ella me venia besando mientras conducía afiebrado. Al llegar, subimos a mi cuarto mientras, ella ansiosa me besaba y se pegaba a mí.

Sentí su cuerpo sensual y su aroma llegó a mí, pero no era lo que buscaba. La besé desesperado tratando de mitigar ese fuego que me quemaba. El alcohol había hecho su parte y estas ansias habían hecho el resto, la acosté en la cama mientras le despojaba de sus ropas, ella hacia lo mismo conmigo, y al tenerla en mis brazos cerré mis ojos. Deseaba tanto encontrar consuelo, encontrar lo que tan desesperadamente estaba buscando.

Ella gemía de placer y eso me encendía más, pero por algún motivo no lograba encontrar satisfacción, la tenia en mis brazos sentada sobre mí, su larga cabellera caía sobre su espalda mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo. La tomé salvajemente y parece ser que le gustó.

Sin embargo la sensación de insatisfacción no se iba de mí. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Bella iba a entrar cuando se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa.

-No sabes tocar antes de entrar-fue todo lo que dije, mientras la chica en mis brazos me besaba el cuello y luego la boca.

Pude ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y salir precipitadamente. Sabia que había estado mal, pero sentí una perversa satisfacción al verla así.

A la mañana siguiente la chica se fue dejándome su teléfono. Que de inmediato tiré a la basura. Tenia una resaca de campeonato y de pronto recordé lo sucedido.

-¡EDWARD CULLEN, estas en problemas!-mi hermana Alice había entrado y cerró por dentro, era un mal augurio.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

** mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	20. Chapter 20DESPUES DE LA PELEA

Cap.20 DESPUES DE LA PELEA

POV BELLA

Una vez que Jacob y Edward se fueron, me sentí muy mal. Alice me miraba seriamente.

-Creo que metí la pata ¿verdad?-la vi a los ojos y sabia que así había sido.

-Bella dime una cosa-su voz ahora era autoritaria.-Pero quiero la verdad. ¿Te gusta mi hermano?

Enrojecí tan violentamente por esa pregunta. Si me gustaba, pero Jacob Black también. Y no quería propiciar problemas.

Además Jacob era mucho más amable conmigo que Edward, eso me hacia pensar que yo no era nada para él, que no significaba más que trabajo, aunque Edward me había salvado de los criminales que habían asesinado a mi madre y casi mataban a mi padre. Él me había rescatado de un peligro mucho mayor. Sí me gustaba y muchísimo, pero eso que tenia que ver.

-Si, si me gusta.-

-Pero...-comentó Alice sabiendo que todavía tenía algo que decir.

-También me gusta Jacob Black, además el es muy amable y yo, le tengo aprecio.

-Ajá. Ahí esta la cuestión-me hizo saltar del susto cuando grito.

-Sabes Bella, eres muy despistada, si te gusta mi hermano pues porque no se lo dices, lo de Black solo es agradecimiento-la miré creyendo que había enloquecido.

-Si, no estoy loca, deberías decirle que te gusta y verás como se arreglan las cosas.-Alice estaba feliz, no sé porqué, definitivamente esta chica era especial. Una flamita de ilusión se prendió en mi pecho.

Yo estaba apenada con Edward porque me había sentido muy humillada cuando él me rescató y eso me impedía acercarme a él. Yo sabia que él estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no presionarme, porque Alice me lo había dicho, pero temía equivocarme, nunca había sentido algo parecido, al principio era confusión, mucha confusión, pero ahora con las palabras de Alice me infundían aliento.

Después de un rato de larga platica, me dejó sola con calabaza, quien se echó a mis pies, era una perrita muy linda.

Ahora estaba ilusionada, una chica insulsa como yo, le gustaba a Edward, un hombre de mundo y aparte un agente, alguien importante y muy guapo. Le esperé ansiaba hablar con él y pedirle disculpas y tratar de arreglar la situación.

Cuando cerca de las once de la noche lo escuché llegar, su auto lo delataba. Me encerré en el baño presa de un miedo y ansiedad, que no podía con ellos, después de un rato bastante largo, me decidí y corrí feliz a su habitación. Pensé que le daría gusto si le mostraba cuanto me alegraba que estuviera en casa.

Abrí la puerta y lo que vi me dejó sin aire. Edward estaba con una chica, estaban teniendo sexo y ella lo besaba, estaba...gozando. No pude decir nada, porque mis palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, un frío glaciar recorrió mi espalda y me sentí muy mal. Pero sus palabras fueron el tiro de gracia.

-¿No sabes que debes tocar antes de entrar?-su mirada dura y molesta me llegó al alma. Sintiendo que mi corazón se partía en pedazos, salí de su cuarto azotando la puerta.

Corrí a mi habitación y cerré con fuerza, puse llave para que nadie entrara y di rienda suelta a mi dolor.

Eso no era lo que quería encontrar, me sentía tan mal. Me dolía tanto, porque una vez más me lastimaban. Alice estuvo tocando pero no le abrí, ni siquiera le respondí.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo varios capitulos, ahora si he tenido un poco de tiempo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo._

_**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**_

_**Besos**_

_**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**_

_**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**_


	21. Chapter 21GUERRA FRIA

Cap.21 GUERRA FRIA

EDWARD POV

-¡EDWARD CULLEN, estas en problemas!-mi hermana Alice había entrado y cerró por dentro, era un mal augurio.

-No grites Alice, me duele la cabeza-le dije en voz baja mientras ella entraba como un tornado y se ponía frente a mi.

-Ah si, y a Bella le duele el corazón y es por tu culpa-me lo dijo enfatizando cada palabra con su dedo golpeando mi pecho. Sabía que tenía razón, pero también era un justo pago por lo que me hizo.

-No molestes Alice, ella no es una niña de tres años para saber ciertas cosas, además, ella empezó.-Alice se sentó en la cama y le miró con gesto serio.

-Edward parecen niños, debes hablar con ella. No es justo, yo la quiero mucho y sé que habrá algo importante entre ustedes. ¿Porqué insistes en complicarlo todo?-Eso fue el colmo.

-Basta Alice. Entonces soy yo el UNICO que lo complica, el UNICO que no comprende, el UNICO que es injusto y desconsiderado. Pues bien. Por esta vez te daré la razón y lo seguiré haciendo. Vete Alice que me tengo que cambiar.-Alice hizo un gesto de disculpa.

-¡Ah, ah, ah, no! Esta vez no Alice. Cedí en muchas cosas y te hice caso siempre ¿y que me gané? Ser el villano del cuento. Basta de esto. Seguiré con mi vida y es punto final. No quiero comentarios en absoluto, es mi vida y hago lo que quiera.-Mi hermana se levantó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y salió. Me impresionó porque desde que murieron nuestros padres jamás la he visto llorar.

Me cambié y salí al comedor para tomar un café cargado. Tenia que ir a la agencia y se me hacia tarde. Al bajar un aroma de jazmines me indicó que Bella estaba ahí. Pasé de largo sin hablar, efectivamente estaba ahí. Sola. Y yo entré en la cocina y no salí hasta que tomé el café. Una vez hecho eso, me dirigí al baño a cepillarme los dientes y bajé, tomé mis llaves y salí de la casa.

La ira me dominaba, tenia que sofocar ese sentimiento, pero no podía, verla sola, sin siquiera voltear, me sacó de quicio. Pero a este juego pueden jugar dos. Una vez que estuve en la junta con mi jefe, al sentarme enfrente de Black nos miramos con odio. Era inútil tratar de fingir amistad, nos odiábamos. Y ahora lo odiaba más por el aprecio que Bella tenia hacia él.

Al salir, me fui de nuevo al mismo lugar y las chicas abundaban, a cual más, hermosa. Sin embargo esta vez elegí una rubia. Y me la llevé a un hotel. El deseo era muy grande y mis ansias más. Sin embargo al momento de hacerla mía y escuchar sus gemidos, no encontraba satisfacción, algo pasaba y era algo muy serio. Una vez más quedé en la cama, pensando mientras la rubia dormía como tronco. Me levanté muy despacio y me vestí. Al poco tiempo salí de ahí para ir a mi casa, era de madrugada. Y tenia la boca amarga.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo varios capitulos, ahora si he tenido un poco de tiempo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	22. Chapter 22SOLA

Cap.22 SOLA

Al salir, me fui de nuevo al mismo lugar y las chicas abundaban, a cual más, hermosa. Sin embargo esta vez elegí una rubia. Y me la llevé a un hotel. El deseo era muy grande y mis ansias más. Sin embargo al momento de hacerla mía y escuchar sus gemidos, no encontraba satisfacción, algo pasaba y era algo muy serio. Una vez más quedé en la cama, pensando mientras la rubia dormía como tronco. Me levanté muy despacio y me vestí. Al poco tiempo salí de ahí para ir a mi casa, era de madrugada. Y tenia la boca amarga

Mientras en casa.

BELLA POV

-Bella por favor necesito hablar contigo-pero yo no quería hablar con nadie. Nuevamente me sentía sola, si, había cometido un error, pero ¿esa era la forma de pagarlo? Me sentí profundamente lastimada al recordar de nuevo su mirada cuando abrí esa maldita puerta.

Él estaba con otra, eso quería decir que no sentía nada por mí, que no le importaba, pero ¿entonces porque molestarse en los detalles que tuvo? No podía dejar de pensar en todo eso. Sin embargo debía seguir adelante, era como volver a mudarse a otro lado, dejando las cosas que más quería atrás.

Me bañé y me arreglé. Decidí salir a pasear, aunque no sola. Alice al verme salir de la recamara se quedó de una pieza al verme por fin arreglada.

-No pensarás salir ¿verdad?-su cara revelaba la sorpresa de verme así.

-No te preocupes Alice, no estaré lejos, voy cerca de aquí. Y por cierto llevo el reloj, para que me puedas localizar.-Sin permitirle decir más salí de la casa. Me sentía asfixiada ahí, tenia que salir.

Crucé la calle y comencé a caminar, recorrí varias cuadras antes de llegar a un pequeño pero bello parque. Compré un helado y me senté en el pasto, recostada en un árbol. Ahí veía a los niños jugar y extrañé terriblemente mi infancia, cuando aún éramos una familia: mi madre preparando hot dogs y mi padre corriendo detrás de mí. Los recuerdos se agolpaban de pronto con una fuerza inusual. Y de pronto unos ojos verdes me miraban fijamente, traté de concentrarme en otra cosa, pero sus ojos me seguían.

-¡Maldito Edward Cullen!-Si, le quería, era imposible no hacerlo, pero ahora había roto mi corazón. Y ya no quería seguir sufriendo. Y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir, una vez que empezaron era muy difícil pararlas, pero esta vez no quería detenerlas, quería que salieran todas de una buena vez.

En casa de los Cullen.

Edward llegó a la casa y encontró a Alice sentada en la sala, hojeando una revista.

-¿Y Bella?-tenia que preguntar. Genial.

-Salió-fue la respuesta de Alice.

-¿Con el estúpido de Black?-le miró enfadado, pero ella se levantó y le miró más enfadada.

-No, so burro, salió sola y está en el parque. Así que no se te ocurra ir a buscarla, necesita estar sola...bueno Jasper y Emmet la están vigilando. Volverá cuando tenga que volver.-Y se fue hacia su recamara dejándolo confundido.

* * *

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Un comentario extra: Estoy sumamente emocionada, hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazon por el comentario de: Wenday, mi niña linda, no sabes lo que esto provocó en mi, me siento super halagada y tambien responsable de seguir. Diles a todas ellas que les mando un saludo y un abrazo muy fuerte y que escribiré para ellas, aún más. Un saludo para Honduras, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Dicelos por favor y dile que les mando todo mi apoyo, cariño y oraciones.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	23. Chapter 23CITAS

Cap.23 CITAS

Me sentía tan perdida, tan sola, sin mi madre, sin mi padre y para mi desgracia con el corazón roto. En ese momento sonó mi celular, lo miré y con una sonrisa contesté.

-¿Bella? Oye, me pregunto si te gustaría dar un pequeño paseo, ya le hablé a Alice y no hay inconveniente.-eso era genial, justo lo que necesitaba.

-Claro Jacob, me encantaría.- Le di la ubicación y pronto estuvo ahí. Subí a su auto y nos fuimos.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas?-su sonrisa contagiaba, me caía muy bien.

-Bien gracias-era mentira y esperaba que se lo creyese.

-¿De verdad? Pues parece que necesitas urgentemente una dosis de UDDD.-me quedé pasmada.

-Calma Bella, sólo es Un Día De Diversión.- mi cara cambio y una sonrisa se dibujo.-Me llevó a un parque donde nos pusimos a jugar como niños, a pesar de todo Jacob tomaba muchas precauciones pues sabia el peligro que corría.

Sonó mi celular y vi que era Alice, contesté:

-Hola Alice-en ese momento Jacob me hizo cosquillas y no pude aguantar-Basta Jacob, me ahogaré de risa. Luego colgaron, me quedé perpleja y guardé el celular.

-¿Qué sucede?-inquirió Jacob con cara de niño bueno.

-No sé, colgaron.-y seguimos jugando, me llevó a comer palomitas de maíz y algodón de azúcar, parecía más una niña jugando con su hermano mayor. Después de unas deliciosas hamburguesas mi cansancio se reflejo en un gran bostezo que le dio a entender que era hora de descansar.

-Te llevaré a casa Bella-asentí mientras una sensación de amodorramiento me inundó por completo.

Al subir a su auto, el calor no ayudó en nada a despejarme, por el contrario fue como un mazazo a mi cerebro que se aletargo.

-Bella-comentó Jacob al manejar por las calles de la cuidad rumbo a casa de los Cullen.-Quisiera saber si puedo invitarte otra vez, pero ahora a cenar. ¿Qué dices?-en medio de mi amodorramiento acepté, era agradable estar con él. Sin embargo me espabilé un poco cuando estábamos por llegar a la casa.

-Sabes Jacob, déjame aquí, caminaré un poco-él me miró intrigado y luego una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿Le tienes miedo a Cullen? Es sólo un presumido cara bonita, pero no creo...-no lo dejé terminar.

-Basta Jacob, si quieres que salgamos debo aclararte una cosa. No soy objeto para que estén de pleito así, y no quiero que digas cosas desagradables de él, me entiendes.- a pesar de todo, no quería más pleitos entre ellos.

-Sólo una cosa más Bella-y cuando me volteé hacia él, con la mano en la manija de la puerta mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando...

-Uh-me besó sin darme tiempo de nada. Al separarme, le miré con reproche.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo Jacob, jamás sin mi permiso.-le miré disgustada y bajé.

-Pensándolo bien no quiero salir a cenar-eso hizo que hiciera un gesto de dolor, pero no me doblegué.

-Bien, pero seguiré insistiendo Bella, me gustas y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.-Cerré la puerta y me fui a casa de los Cullen caminando.

Al llegar a ella, entré, parecía que no había nadie. Sin embargo Alice salió de su recamara y parecía de un humor de perros.

-Hola Alice ya llegué-le dije conciliatoria.

-Lo sé Bella te estoy viendo-acto seguido bajó las escaleras con Calabaza detrás de ella. Regresó a los pocos minutos, le miré intrigada.

-Me duele la cabeza Bella, me acostaré un rato, nos vemos.-Y cerró la puerta en cuanto Calabaza se metió. Decidí mejor leer un poco en mi recamara, pero había algo que me inquietaba y no sabia que era.

Mientras en otro lugar.

-Reservado por favor-Edward había llegado a un famoso Night Club. Iba frenético.

Pidió una botella de Vodka y jugo. Y luego las luces bajaron su intensidad y una chica guapísima comenzó a cantar, al estar cantando parecía que le cantaba a él. Mientras Edward estaba tomando, no perdía detalle de la cantante.

* * *

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, disculpen por no poder los demás pero ya no pude, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, para concurso, a ver que les parece.**


	24. Chapter 24CELOS

Cap. 24 CELOS

Jacob por su parte iba feliz de la vida, llegó a su casa y fue directo a su refrigerador donde tomó una cerveza y se la tomó.

Se fue a su sofá favorito y se sentó, acto seguido un hermoso gato persa brincó a sus piernas.

-¿Pero que demo...?-no continuo porque una sinuosa silueta femenina se recortó de la puerta de su recamara. Se levantó y fue hacia allá. Una mano le tomó por el cuello y de pronto una mujer lo estaba besando. Jake correspondió al beso gustoso y sus manos se aferraron a la breve cintura.

-¿Me extrañaste Jake?-le dijo la mujer mientras él se dedicaba a besarle el cuello y sus manos recorrían su espalda.

-MMM, no sabes cuanto.- Y entonces sin esperarlo, una bofetada le cruzó el rostro. Miró molesto a la mujer.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa mujer?-mientras ella le veía furiosa.

-¿Crees que no sé que saliste con otra, crees que soy estúpida o qué?-Jacob le miró y luego soltó la carcajada.

-Ahhh era eso. No es nada.-La sensual mujer levantó la ceja derecha mientras le miraba escéptica.

-Es solo una revancha contra el estúpido de Cullen-la mujer le miró con fastidio. Y luego añadió:

-No me interesan tus estúpidos juegos machistas Jake, pero si llego a enterarme que andas con esa mocosa, te pesará.-Al momento la chica se estampó contra la pared y la mano de Jacob estaba en su cuello, mientras la mujer veía estrellitas por el golpe, Jacob furioso le gritó:

-No me amenaces linda, ya sabes lo que sucede si haces eso-su manaza apretaba el cuello de la mujer que iba perdiendo la respiración. La soltó y la chica se frotó el cuello mientras intentaba respirar. Luego de eso, Jacob la tiró a la cama, mientras la besaba salvajemente. Empezó a quitarle la ropa, ó mas bien dicho a despedazarla y con furia le hizo el amor, sin embargo, el recuerdo de unos labios muy distintos llegó a él dejándolo momentáneamente perplejo, mientras la mujer jadeaba de placer en sus brazos. Se abrazó a el y atrapó su boca en un beso posesivo y delirante.

Mientras en otro sitio distinto.

-Ahh-un grito escalofriante se escuchó en la lúgubre mazmorra.-Demetri se estaba divirtiendo con el hombre que tenían ahí, torturándolo.  
Sin embargo se quedaron quietos cuando entro Aro y Cayo seguidos de un hombrecillo que llevaba un frasquito pequeño.

-Salgan de aquí, y traigan a Chelsea, pronto-los hombres obedecieron y salieron presurosos.

-Si en realidad funciona como dice Profesor Sindakar, su vida será respetada, pero si no, morirá aquí mismo.-EL pobre hombre temblaba de miedo.  
Chelsea llegó y miró curiosa a Aro.

Los tres hombres se colocaron una mascara antigases y el profesor se acercó al hombre que estaba encadenado y golpeado. Abrió la botellita en la cara del hombre y un delicado humo rojizo se introdujo de inmediato en su nariz. Al momento se sacudió levemente.

Chelsea acércate a él cariño-le dijo con voz suave Aro a la mujer. Ella se acercó y el hombre volteó a verla, al momento sus pupilas se dilataron y enrojeció levemente, la miró arrobado, como si fuera la cosa más hermosa de este mundo. Quiso tocarla pero las cadenas se lo impedían. Cayo arrojó un cuchillo a su lado. Entonces Aro le dijo:

-Termina con esto, suicídate y deja de molestar.-el hombre le miró con rabia y le dijo un improperio.

-Ahora Chelsea pídele que se suicide.-La mujer se rio, pero se acercó al hombre y le dijo con voz suave.

-Anda cariño, hazlo por mi, suicídate-El hombre no dudó un segundo, tomó el cuchillo y con una sonrisa embelesada se encajó el cuchillo en el vientre, murió sonriéndole a la mujer. Quien quedó impresionada.

-Bien profesor, muy bien. Ahora su vida es valiosa para nosotros. Comience a trabajar. Chelsea…-le dijo Aro-ve que el profesor no le falte absolutamente nada para trabajar y que lo cuiden bien, no quiero que se lastime en absoluto.

Y salieron de ahí dejando el cadáver del hombre en la mazmorra fría y húmeda.

* * *

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, estoy emocionada, Mundo de Mentiras se acerca cada vez mas a los 1000 reviews y no puedo creerlo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno, solo una noticia mas: Estreno un fic, pero este fic no es uno cualquiera, esta dedicado a unas amiguitas que estan pasando un periodo difícil, para ellas y todas las que se sientan identificadas con el fic, esta dedicado por completo a ustedes.**

**Me siento sumamente honrada de poder escribirles esto. Ojala y les guste: Por Amor…**

**Pronto tendrán el video.**

**Mil gracias a: Andrea mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, para concurso, a ver que les parece.**


	25. Chapter 25TRABAJO

Cap.25 TRABAJO.

Mientras Edward seguía viendo a la sensual mujer que cantaba y le miraba repetidas veces. Al terminar sus canciones, fue hasta su mesa.

-¿Me invitas un trago, guapo?-Edward le miró con simpatía y aceptó. D e inmediato pidió un whisky en las rocas.

-¿Y dime cariño como te llamas?-su voz era un susurro sensual, esa mujer era un peligro andante, rebosaba sensualidad por todos los poros, su boca carnosa invitaba a deleitarse, su piel suave y delicada pedía a gritos caricias. Mientras no perdía detalle de Edward la sensual mujer tomó otro trago.

-¿Y tú, tienes nombre muñeca?-le preguntó con curiosidad Edward.

-Claro, me llamo Shannon, Shannon Duvaliere.-agregó con un suave ronroneo. Y Edward sintió deseos de besarla.

-No te había visto antes por aquí.-comentó con curiosidad la sensual Shannon.

-Vengo de vez en cuando, sólo cuando hay chicas hermosas-la alusión directa sacó una sonrisa en la mujer, quien dijo alegre.

-¡Vaya! Entonces te veré seguido.-Edward solo asintió sonriente. Siguieron bebiendo un buen rato, pero esta vez Edward estaba perfectamente bien.

-El ambiente esta muy cargado, ¿no te gustaría tomar un poco de aire fresco?-la invitación era clara y él no la desaprovecharía.

-Por supuesto-se levantaron ambos y salieron de ahí. Subieron al auto de Edward quien la llevó a un suburbio muy lujoso.

-Vives bien-le comentó con sorpresa.

-Claro, me gustan los lujos. Y si me los dan, no voy a decir que no.-sonrió traviesa y él solo negó riendo ante su respuesta.

-Cierto, ¿Por qué negar las cosas cuando se presentan en bandeja de plata?

-Ahora entiendes bombón, ese es el punto. Subieron al Pent House y al entrar, la vista era grandiosa, pero no tanto como la escultural mujer que pronto estaba en un delicado conjunto de lencería muy provocativa.

-Vaya, veo que vas directo al grano-comentó Edward mientras apreciaba el cuerpo de la sensual mujer, quien apretó un botón y una suave música se dejó escuchar. Él estaba sentado en un amplio sofá de cuero negro. La mullida alfombra silenciaba los pasos de la mujer.

-Entonces ¿para que perder el tiempo con un hombre tan inteligente como tú?-se acercó con movimientos sensuales y elegantes, era conocedora de sus encantos y sabia utilizarlos muy bien.

Rato después ambos se besaban de manera intensa y pasional. Esa mujer era todo un volcán. Ardiente como una hoguera y Edward simplemente se dejaba querer. Pero...cuando las cosas se tornaban interesantes, un sonido de celular, los sacó de su momento.

Edward sacó el teléfono y alejándose un poco de la mujer, contestó.

-¿Si?-hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-¿Ahora?-nuevamente asintió.

-Esta bien voy para allá.- Miró a Shannon que hizo un puchero.

-Lo siento, será en otra ocasión preciosa.-Y le dio un beso que la dejó con ganas de más.

Cuando llegó a su carro, salió del estacionamiento. Y fue hacia la agencia.

-Escaneo completo-marco 2 en su tablero y la computadora respondió:

-Microchip de rastreo y monitoreo en la solapa de su saco.-él sonrió y quitó el minúsculo aparato. Y lo metió dentro de una caja metálica donde lo bloqueo.

-Oh nena, es difícil que puedas sorprenderme, sabia que venias por mi y también sé que eres Sulpicia, eso quiere decir que la triada de verdad esta enojada conmigo, uff.-sonrió y después de unos minutos llegó a la agencia. Donde ya estaba también Jacob Black.

-Bien no tengo tiempo de preámbulos, esta es la situación: Han secuestrado al profesor Ahmed Sindakar, y creo que tiene mucho que ver con la reciente aparición del cadáver de nuestro Agente Jason Porter.

Tanto Edward Cullen como Jacob Black miraron sorprendidos a su jefe, los demás guardaron silencio era una junta sumamente importante. Y ahí los designados eran los agentes Cullen y Black.

-Pero Porter era uno de nuestros mejores agentes, ¿como pudo ser...?-comentó intrigado Black.

-No lo sabemos Black, pero esto nos hace sospechar que hay un espía entre nosotros.-Un silencio sepulcral invadió de inmediato la sala de juntas.

-Es difícil de creer-musitó Black, mientras Edward Cullen parecía meditabundo y molesto.

Los demás agentes comenzaron a salir, mientras Edward meditaba en su silla.

-¿Tienes miedo niño bonito?-le espetó Black con sorna. Edward le miró desafiante y sus ojos brillaron de ira.

-Eso quisieras, pero sabes Black, me sorprende que seas tan estúpido.-Black le miró insultado e intrigado.

-Se ve que Vania no es una mujer pasiva Jajaja, aunque claro no ha de ser muy agradable para una mujer tenerte encima-Black enrojeció de ira. Y se le iba a abalanzar cuando regresó su jefe.  
¿Chicos otra vez? Si siguen así los asignare para que estén juntos las veinticuatro horas. ¡Con un demonio! ya lárguense y trabajen. Hay cosas más importantes que sus estúpidos desplantes.  
Black miró con odio feroz a Cullen y salió, no sin haberle dicho un insulto en voz baja. Pero antes de salir Edward.

-Un momento Jefe ¿cómo murió Porter?-se le hacia imposible que un agente tan bueno y capaz como Porter estuviera muerto. Y debía averiguar.

-Al parecer se suicidó.-Cullen palideció, eso no era posible, Porter tenia una esposa y una pequeña hija de seis años que adoraba, él mismo fue su compañero y sabia que no existía matrimonio más estable que el de ellos. Algo no estaba bien.

-Eso no es lógico. ¿Se encontró algo más?-su jefe pareció meditar antes de contestar. Al final con un suspiro...

-Si, Porter tenía en su sangre rastros de feromonas en cantidades masivas. No tiene sentido. No sabemos como es que él tenía tal cantidad en su sangre.  
Pero Edward ya estaba trabajando en ello.

-Lo tengo, fue el Profesor Sindakar-el jefe le miró expectante.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, es muy claro, el profesor fue raptado, pero estaba trabajando en un laboratorio y experimentaba con animales, y...-su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. Una sombra de duda surgió.

-Entonces, debe ser la Triada Vulturi Jefe, no hay otra opción. Sabemos que tienen algo muy importante entre manos, incluso Aro, el muy infeliz ha mandado a su esposa por mí.

-Caray, si que deben odiarte Edward, por favor-le puso la mano en el hombro, en señal de amistad y apoyo.-Por favor sé cuidadoso. Estamos pisando terreno minado y no sabemos por ahora quien les esta pasando información. Y si esto que me dices es verdad, tendremos muchos problemas.

-Si es cierto, pero a este juego pueden jugar dos. Visitaré a Sulpicia y veremos que obtenemos.-El jefe le miró con gesto adusto.

-Sé cuidadoso, no quiero que te vayan a capturar.-Edward asintió y salió de la oficina, con un mar de cosas en su cabeza. Subió a su auto y se fue directo a su casa.

* * *

**Bueno una semana más y aquí estoy con nuevos capítulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Les presento nuevo fic: Por Amor…**

**Ojala y les guste. Pronto tendrán el video.**

**Mil gracias a:Naddy, monica morales mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	26. Chapter 26DISCULPAS

Cap.26 Disculpas.

Iba meditabundo al respecto, no podía dejar de pensar en Porter y lo que ahora debería estar sufriendo su viuda. Sintió rabia y odio por los Vulturi, y sabía que había hecho mal al comportarse de ese modo con Isabella, en ese momento su imagen vino a él. Y luego la misma imagen mostraba a Bella besando a Jacob. Durante ese solo segundo que duró esa visión, él sufrió lo inconcebible, tuvo que detenerse porque el dolor fue tan intenso y tan fuerte que por segundos le nubló la vista, le impidió respirar y un nudo en la garganta se le formó.

"Bella"…-Alcanzó a decir. Sus ojos picaron de tal manera que cuando pudo acomodarse en el asiento y miró el retrovisor, vio con sorpresa que estaba llorando. Fue en ese segundo que ya no totalmente en vano, pues estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella.

Sintió asco de si mismo, por haber hecho sufrir a Bella. Tenia que pedirle perdón, tenia que suplicar si fuera necesario por una oportunidad. Alice se lo había dicho. ¿Pero cómo era posible que Alice…? Él se contestó a su propia pregunta, desde chica Alice siempre había tenido visiones, no era seguido, pero eran todas exactas. Él se jactaba de que casi les podía leer el pensamiento a los demás, por raro que pareciera, siempre sabia lo que harían ó lo que dirían, lo que sorprendía a mas de uno, por lo tanto esto venia de familia. Pero se topó con Bella y ahí comenzó su calvario pues con ella, nada era lo que él esperaba

Edward llegó a su casa y metió el auto en el garaje. De inmediato subió a su recamara y al pasar vio luz en su anterior recamara, eso significaba que Bella estaba despierta. Quiso tocar la puerta y hablar con ella, pero desistió sintiéndose tan canalla y ruin que no sabía como le haría para hablar con ella y entró a su recamara, tomó un baño y luego salió por una taza de café.

Pensaba en las palabras de su jefe y en la muerte de su amigo. Bajó las escaleras lentamente mientras pensaba quien podría ser el traidor. Al abrir la puerta de la cocina chocó con alguien quien llevaba una charola que terminó estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Al ver a Bella en el suelo, de inmediato la levantó, pero ella se agachó para recoger todo el tiradero.

-¡Oh, lo siento Bella, no te vi!-también él se puso a recoger las cosas, mientras volteaba era Bella quien lo miraba atónita.

-¡No, la culpa fue mía!-Ambos se levantaron con las cosas en las manos y llevaron los restos a la basura y lo demás lo dejaron en el fregadero.

-No, insisto, yo no me fije Bella ¡por favor perdóname!

-Fue mi culpa Edward, soy muy torpe.- Y mientras ella buscaba cualquier cosa en el suelo para no mirarlo a los ojos. De pronto las manos de él se posaron en su rostro y lo levantaron, así que tuvo que mirarlo.

BELLA POV

-Lo siento Bella, fui muy estúpido, me comporté como un verdadero animal. De verdad lamento haberme comportado así. ¿Me podrás perdonar alguna vez?-su voz nunca me pareció tan atrayente como esta vez, sus ojos de un verde hipnotizante me hacían perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Eh, si, creo que si te perdono-traté de zafarme de sus manos pero no pude. Yo sabia que él era mujeriego y que su vida era distinta a la mía. ¿Cómo iba yo a competir con chicas como las que le gustaban? Nunca podría. Por eso lo mejor seria alejarse.

-Necesito que me perdones Bella, sé que fui un estúpido y necio, pero es que...yo...tu...-Su mirada decía mucho mas que sus labios, sus seductores labios que se acercaban cada vez más a mi. Y cuando quise reaccionar, su boca atrapó la mía. Sin embargo fue un beso tan dulce, tan tierno, que no me separé de él en absoluto. Intuía que él era sincero.  
Al separarnos, fue él quien habló.

-Wow, ¿eso quiere decir que me perdonas?-Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro y no pude negarlo. Asentí , y todo quedaría olvidado, ¿Todo? Eso me hizo enojarme.

-No, creo que no Edward Cullen, a ti te gusta jugar con las mujeres, y además lo que hiciste la vez pasada, eso...eso...me dolió-mi voz se apagó en un susurro perfectamente audible, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un dolor en el pecho me invadió. De pronto sentí sus brazos rodearme solícitos, mientras él besaba mi pelo al mismo tiempo que decía:

-Por favor perdóname Bella, sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero...-se quedó callado y me giré hacia él mientras vi que estaba tratando de decir algo, y le estaba costando trabajo.

-Dime que hacer para que me perdones y lo haré...No sabes como ha sido todo esto sin ti. Sé que tengo un carácter muy fuerte, pero yo...yo siento algo especial por ti. Te amo. Y te puedo asegurar que ninguna mujer podrá compararse contigo. No sé que me hiciste Bella, pero no puedo más.

Te necesito, necesito saber que me perdonas, que podemos empezar de cero si quieres...-No lo dejé terminar porque ahora fui yo quien le besó. Y ese beso fue simplemente increíble.

Al separarnos, ambos nos miramos de manera diferente, comenzaríamos de cero. Pero tenía la certeza de que era verdad, de que me quería. Y de que yo estaba loca por él. Cuando él volteó para ver el reloj se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde, sin embargo, me ofreció una taza de café y acepté gustosa.

Eran las 4 de la mañana y nosotros felices platicando en la cocina. Se me había olvidado que le iba a llevar café a Alice. Comenzó a decirme lo que sentía por mi, los celos que lo enceguecieron y lo torpe que había sido. Y en cada pausa que hacia me besaba la mano, yo veía su arrepentimiento, ¿Cómo no perdonarlo si estaba siendo sincero conmigo?

Mientras desde la puerta de su habitación Alice sonreía satisfecha, escuchándonos hablar.

-¡WIIIIIII! Lo sabia, sabia que esto sucedería si la mandaba a la cocina, me encantan mis visiones.-y cerró suavemente su puerta para poder dormir a gusto.

* * *

**Bueno una semana más y aquí estoy con nuevos capítulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Les presento nuevo fic: Por Amor…**

**Ojala y les guste. Pronto tendrán el video.**

**Mil gracias a:Monica Morales, NERY mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	27. Chapter 27 y 28

Cap.27 EMPEZANDO DE CERO

POV BELLA

Amaneció y nosotros estábamos platicando como la fresca mañana, de verdad el tiempo a su lado pasaba volando, era una delicia verlo sonreír, verlo alegre. Me contó cosas de su pasado, de su familia y como tuvo él que hacer frente a los problemas para sacar a Alice adelante, esa faceta de su vida, desconocida hasta ahora por mi, me hizo percibir que él era mucho mas de lo que aparentaba.

Me tenia la mano sujeta suavemente, y la acariciaba con su otra mano, en ciertos momentos de la conversación su mano estrujó la mía, sin que él fuera consciente de eso, pero yo si me di cuenta. Había pasajes en su vida muy dolorosos, y él me lo estaba confesando, entendí perfectamente porque su mascara ante los demás, ante los otros él tenia que ser fuerte, valiente, osado, sin embargo había mucho más de él , que lo que él mismo intuía. Me habló de la rivalidad con Jacob y todo lo que habían pasado. Y me pidió que tuviera cuidado.

-No quiero que lo tomes a mal, y creo que es por celos-enrojeció un poco al decir esto y lo miré perpleja.-Jacob tiene una amante llamada Vania, esta chica es la que le pasa información de varios criminales, porque también es amante de uno de ellos. Es muy peligrosa, por favor ten cuidado, lo más lógico es que te dijera que no volvieras a ver a Jacob Black, pero no soy nadie para prohibírtelo.-le miré con dulzura y tristeza.

-Pero eso lo podemos corregir ¿no crees?-le miré sin comprender sus palabras.

-Me pregunto Bella…¿quieres ser mi novia? Créeme que no hay nada que me alegrara más que un si de tu parte-Le miré sorprendida y contentísima, nada me haría más feliz que ser su novia.

-Si…Si, Edward deseo ser tu novia-me sonrojé mientras un rayo de luz entraba por la cocina y nos daba de lleno, su broncíneo cabello brillaba al igual que sus preciosas esmeraldas, sonrió contento y se acercó a mi, dándome un tierno beso.

-Gracias Bella, te juro que no te arrepentirás-y me abrazó amorosamente, mientras me daba un beso en mi frente, justo en ese momento entró Alice que nos miró con sorpresa.

-¿No creo que estén peleando, verdad?-su rostro escéptico nos hizo reír a ambos. Y fue él quien habló.

-No querida hermanita, al contrario, hemos hecho las paces, le he pedido perdón, así que las cosas con mi NOVIA, están muy bien gracias.-Alice formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a dar saltitos de gusto mientras me abrazaba a mi y a Edward alternadamente.

-Oh, siii, soy feliz, por fin. Bella tenemos que ir de compras, tenemos que ir a la estética, ohhh tengo que avisarle a los chicos- y salio como bólido de ahí dejándonos sonrientes y nuevamente solos, él me miró:

-Creo, mi Bella, que debes dormir un poco-y antes de que pudiera decir nada, me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó a la recamara. Me depositó dulcemente y se iba a ir, cuando le hablé:

-No te vayas, por favor. Quédate conmigo.-Mi mano buscó ansiosa su mano y lo jalé hacia mi, él se recostó sobre las cobijas y me abrazó, así nos quedamos, uno junto al otro y el latido de su corazón me arrulló sumiéndome en un delicioso sueño

Cap.28 DULCES MOMENTOS

Cuando desperté, él seguía a mi lado, deberían ser como las once de la mañana, el sol, apenas alcanzaba a filtrarse por las gruesas cortinas, y yo era feliz. Su brazo me seguía rodeando confiado y amoroso y agradecí ese gesto en mi interior. Ambos habíamos cometido errores y si él había sido lo suficientemente valiente para confesarme sus errores y pedirme perdón, yo le perdonaba. No había cosa en el mundo que no ansiará más que su amor. Y ahora era todo mío.

Cuando él supo que estaba despierta, me miró con picardía.

-¿Ahhh ya te amaneció preciosa? Y me envolvió con sus brazos, me di cuenta que se había cambiado, le miré con cierto reproche.

-Lo siento amor, pero fue solo unos minutos, ya que no notaste cuando me fui y menos cuando regresé.-Llevaba ropa deportiva y debo decir que aunque fuera como pordiosero, él siempre se veía tan elegante. Se acercó a mi y de dio un beso.

-¿Me perdonas?-asentí sonriendo porque ¿cómo le negaría algo a él?-Así me levanté un poco y vi con agradable sorpresa que una charola con el desayuno me esperaba.

-Wow- él solo sonrió y me trajo la bandeja, había jugo de naranja, tostadas con mermelada y café con leche, y un pequeño florero con una rosa roja ahí. Fue él mejor desayuno de mi vida. Al terminar, sólo me dijo:

-Bien, tengo el día libre ¿que te parece si salimos a pasear?-la alegría de su rostro era más que evidente, así que con inusual energía me levanté y él salió para que me bañara y cambiara. No tarde mucho, quince minutos me bastaron para bañarme y otros cinco para vestirme, salí en pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera, junto con tenis, él me esperaba en las escaleras.

-mmm, delicioso-me besó dulcemente en la mejilla y su boca recorrió despacio desde la comisura de mis labios hasta mi lóbulo mientras aspiraba mi aroma, me estremecí de placer.

-Jazmines y lavanda, con un toque de fresa.-le miré sonriendo. Mi shampoo es de fresas mi fruta favorita y mi perfume: Jazmines y Lavanda.-Ten cuidado, podría no querer salir-le miré y tiré suavemente de él. Salimos y nos fuimos en su auto. No sabia a donde me llevaba pero no importaba. Con él iría a donde fuera.

Mientras en la Mansión de los Vulturi.

-¡Quiero muerto al maldito de Cullen!-Cayo se dejaba escuchar con sus hermanos, era verdadero odio el que tenia hacia quien les había arruinado muchos planes.

-Estoy harto de que siempre se interponga en nuestros planes. Apresura a Sulpicia. Deseo verlo muerto… aunque pensándolo bien, me gustaría mucho más torturarlo ...-una sonrisa de perversidad le cruzó el rostro.

-Calma, Cayo, no es tan fácil como crees. Pero te prometo que lo tendrás a tus pies.-comentó Sulpicia que en ese momento entraba al salón donde estaba su marido y cuñados debatiendo los planes para el siguiente golpe.

-Bueno, lo principal ahorita es tener las ojivas en nuestro poder.-Aro miraba hacia el cielo con infinito placer imaginándose la destrucción masiva de una ciudad.

-Tienes razón hermano, eso es lo primero.-comentaron a coro Marco y Cayo.

-Demetri, Félix-los gorilas se acercaron a ellos haciendo una reverencia. Aro habló suave y dulcemente.

-Quiero que sigan a Cullen, quiero tener en mi poder a esa chiquilla Swan, utilicen al informante. Necesito tener en mi poder su secreto. ¡Ahhh y por cierto! maten también a la hermana de Cullen-los ojos de Aro brillaron de dolor y orgullo al pronunciar lo ultimo.

* * *

Ahhhh mando matar a Alice! pero porque se preguntarán, pues el proximo capitulo lo sabrán.

besos navideños

las quiero mucho.

Espero les haya gustado los capis.

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad, disfruten cada dia, porque esta vida solo es una. Y después se pueden arrepentir de no vivirla a plenitud.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	28. Chapter 28 CAP29 RECUERDOS 1A PARTE

Cap.29 RECUERDOS 1a parte

Después de esa orden Aro se retiró a su recamara, necesitaba pensar, había dado una orden. Matar a Alice Cullen, pero en realidad no era eso lo que quería.  
Había pasado algo de tiempo desde la ultima vez que la vio. Y no podía borrar de su mente esos momentos.

**¿Qué te ofrezco Alice: Vino, Amaretto ó Coñac? ¿A lo mejor apetezcas algo de champán?-la graciosa figura de Alice se recortó contra el ventanal de la mansión donde la habían llevado a la fuerza.

-Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz Aro ¿es mucho pedir?-espetó furiosa Alice que llevaba un conjunto de cuero negro que se amoldaba a sus formas haciéndola lucir arrebatadoramente sexy. Aro no despegaba sus ojos de ella aunque quisiera.

Se levantó y fue acercándose a ella, le tomó de los hombros suavemente y le dijo al oído.

-Sabes muy bien que no puedo, te amo Alice, te deseo. ¿Cómo quieres que te diga que me traes loco de amor? Si tu me aceptaras todo seria diferente puedo darte una vida de lujos y esplendor, llevarte a recorrer el mundo entero, ser tu esclavo si así lo quieres ver. Es solo una palabra tuya mi amor.-le besó en el hombro y fue subiendo por su cuello, mientras ella permanecía impasible.

-Sabes que eso es imposible Aro, yo te amé alguna vez, pero eso quedó en el pasado, cuando era una chiquilla. Ahora todo es diferente.  
Aro le miró dolido. Sosteniendo sus hombros mientras sus ojos se perdían en el infinito.

-Por favor Alice ¿es que ya no me amas?-le volteó con suavidad mientras le miraba a hora a su fino rostro. Ella le miraba seria. Pero él no se pudo contener y la besó. Su apasionado beso al principio no fue correspondido, pero Aro intensificó su beso y a los pocos segundos Alice le correspondía con pasión. Cuando se separaron él tenia el sabor de sus labios, esos labios que tanto extrañaba y que era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer Aro-le espetó fríamente Alice.

-Sé que me amas Alice, por eso te pido que me des una oportunidad-le decía suplicante-¿Es que acaso no merezco otra oportunidad?-al terminar de decir estas palabras su rostro fue cruzado por la mano de Alice que con fuerza le dio una bofetada y de inmediato su semblante cambio.

-¿Cómo es posible que me pidas eso después de lo que hiciste?-Sus preciosos ojos se anegaron en lagrimas mientras le veía con odio. Fue una visión que Aro no olvidaría jamás.

* * *

UHHH que habrá sucedido? esperemos a ver que sucede.

**Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, aunque todavía nos falta año nuevo, pero ya nos estamos poniendo al corriente.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Mnica Morales mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	29. Chapter 30RECUERDOS 2A PARTE

**Dos cosas antes que nada: DISCULPAAASSS! Me enfermé y tuve enfermitos en casa, fue algo de locos, pero ya estamos de vuelta en la acción.**

**Dos: Tengo un programa de RADIO! Siiiii, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics tambien.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, estan invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima,de los fics, obvio,y muchas cosas más.**

Cap.30 RECUERDOS 2A PARTE.

Aro muy a su pesar, retrocedió un paso, mientras Alice le miraba fieramente a través de sus lágrimas.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? cuando tú mataste a mi padre y por eso mi madre murió de tristeza. Los mataste Aro y quieres que yo te ame. Estas loco si crees que regresaría contigo.-Alice desafiante Se alejó de él.

-Yo… fue un error Alice… un terrible error que no sabes como lo lamento. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo.-ella le gritó

-¡Pero no puedes! Y mi hermano y yo estamos sin ellos gracias a ti. Y eso jamás, óyelo bien Aro, jamás te lo perdonaré.

Aro le miró con angustia y dolor, la amaba tanto. Y el cielo sabia cuanto se había arrepentido de ese error. Era su primer trabajo como delincuente, pues quería riquezas que ofrecerle a Alice, su dulce Alice, la mujer quien lo tenia loco de amor, por ella , él seria capaz de vender su alma al diablo. Cuando aceptó el objetivo, nunca sospechó que fuera el padre de ella. La realidad es que el cliente le había pagado para eliminar a toda la familia, sólo sabia que era un espía y que debían morir porque "sabían demasiado" . Y el lugar no lo reconoció porque tenían poco de haberse mudado. Alice no le había dicho nada y él… se sorprendió tanto cuando al entrar sigilosamente a la enorme casa encontró a dos jóvenes que estaban de espaldas, mirando la televisión, algo en la chica hizo que su dedo se detuviera pues estaba jalando el gatillo. Cuando apareció el padre de Alice, como Aro llevaba un pasamontañas para evitar que alguien lo viera, por ese lado no hubo problema. Pero cuando los chicos gritaron y voltearon, él sintió morirse cuando vio a su adorada Alice mirar con profundo terror primero a él y luego a su padre, quien les sirvió como escudo humano. Edward intentó lanzarse sobre él, mientras su padre le suplicaba que no y lo arrojaba hacia la pared donde, quedó semi inconsciente por el golpe.

En cuanto Aro salió de su sorpresa, ya tenia encima al padre de Alice tratando de quitarle la pistola, mientras Alice veía la escena aterrada. Él nunca quiso dispararle, en el jaloneo se escuchó un tiro y luego el hombre cayó muerto a sus pies. Asustado miró a Alice quien de pronto con un gesto de horror le hizo comprender que sabia quien era. Al momento cayó desmayada mientras Edward gritaba y se levantaba penosamente para ir hacia su padre. Aro salió de ahí, sintiéndose el peor de los miserables. Y lo peor de todo. Ella lo sabia.

Después de eso, supo que se habían mudado de casa, pues quedaron prácticamente desprotegidos, su madre murió un mes después a causa de la pena y tristeza y Aro se sentia miserable.

Le costó muchísimo dar con ellos, pues Edward había entrado a la academia, donde se preparaba con furia y ahínco para ser agente como su padre para capturar a su asesino. Mientras Alice fue a dar a casa hogar pues aún le faltaba unos meses para la mayoría de edad.

Aro recordó con dulzura el día que Alice había sido suya, tiempo atrás.

-Aro, te amo-le decía Alice sonrojada mientras Aro besaba su cuello bajando por su hombro y disfrutando de esa piel de porcelana. El amor de ambos estaba más allá de cualquier simple aventura. Ambos estaban de verdad enamorados y a pesar de que Alice era una jovencita, sabia muy bien que Aro era su amor. Por eso esa tarde cuando él la llevó a tomar un café y luego fueron a dar a su departamento, no lo pensaron dos veces, ambos estaban hambrientos de amor. Uno del otro. Con ansiedad Alice besó los labios de su amado Aro, desde que lo conoció hace varios años, se enamoró profundamente de él. Y ahora que se sentia lo suficientemente mujer, deseaba ser suya, demostrarle lo que lo amaba. Y cedió ante él como una dulce paloma entregándole lo mas puro que tenia destinado para él.

Aro sentia que estaba en una nube de dicha y felicidad, después de años de espera, su dulce Alice se estaba entregando a él. Su sueño hecho realidad, porque amaba a Alice con todas las fibras de su ser. La trató de la manera más dulce y tierna que pudo, era ella lo mejor que tenia en su vida y lo sabia. Él quería ofrecerle muchas cosas y a pesar del momento tan hermoso, se sintió por unos segundos frustrado por estar con ella en su departamento, él quería ofrecerle lo mejor, riquezas, joyas, todo lo que ella merecía, porque ella era su reina, su diosa, su vida misma. Y se juró a si mismo que las cosas cambiarían que le daría lo que ella merecía.

Con infinita paciencia y dulzura la fue conduciendo por caminos de placer, totalmente desconocidos para ella. Pero increíblemente deliciosos, cuando por fin la hizo suya, no podía creer que fuera verdad, que el amor de su vida estaba en sus brazos y que era feliz, inmensamente feliz. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron con dulzura y pasión. Formando un solo ser. Ese día no se borraría jamás de sus mentes y corazones. Después de su dulce entrega, ella se puso su uniforme de la escuela y él tuvo que reprimir el impulso de no dejarla ir jamás de su lado. Ya llegaría su momento y entonces no se separarían nunca más. La dejó en su casa y luego se fue a cambiar su destino, sin saber que con esa decisión perdía lo que más amaba.

**

* * *

Si, sé que es corto, pero el lunes tienen capitulo.  
**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Mnica Morales, Caresme mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	30. Chapter 31 ARO Y ALICE 2A PARTE

Cap.31 ARO Y ALICE 2A PARTE

Aro no sabia todo lo que cambiaria su vida, después de la tragedia buscó a Alice en la casa hogar, quería llevársela con él. Cuando lo dejaron verla, le rompió el corazón verla ahí, en un cuartucho miserable y triste, ella estaba muy delgada pues se negaba a comer. Unas tremendas ojeras producto de sus noches de insomnio se notaban en su delgado rostro. Estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta mirando lacónicamente la ventana que daba hacia un parque público, que en ese momento estaba rebosante de gente, pequeños corriendo y jugando con pelotas y globos, padres amorosos que llevaban de la mano a sus pequeños, parejas de enamorados que disfrutaban de su mutua compañía mientras intercambiaban dulces besos.

Ese tipo de cosas ya no las tendría Alice, porque se las habían arrebatado. Ya no podía estar con su madre, ni salir de compras juntas. Todo eso se esfumó y le dolía el corazón. No hablaba con nadie, solo se pasaba el día entero contemplando la ventana, como si contemplara su vida desde una televisión, y por la noche, la escena del parque sumido en silencio y oscuridad, sin vida, aguardando lentamente la llegada de un nuevo día para poder volver a tener vida. Para dar alegría a la gente que va ahí. Ya empezaba el invierno y con él, las primeras nevadas, haciendo que en las noches el parque luciera blanco, como un solitario y triste mausoleo, donde ella imaginaba que estaban sus padres.

-A… Alice-tartamudeó su nombre con pena al verla ahí. Ella no hizo movimiento alguno. Como si no hubiera oído nada. La trabajadora social le susurró a Aro:

-Lo siento, ella no responde a nada ni nadie, la única vez que lo hizo fue a su hermano cuando se fue a la academia. De ahí en adelante no ha hablado con nadie, casi no come y no se interesa en nada. Después se fue dejando a Aro a solas con ella. ÉL intimidado por su propio remordimiento y por haberle causado tal daño, no sabia que decir.

-Alice… mi amor-con temor se acercó a ella, hasta quedar a su lado izquierdo donde la vio, vio su demacrado rostro, sus ojeras y un profundo arrepentimiento se apoderó de él, se sentia tan miserable, tan insoportablemente culpable, que de haber traído un arma, se hubiera suicidado en ese mismo momento. Sin embargo con cautela tocó la mano de Alice, fría al contacto, y no hizo amago alguno de reacción. Él tenia que decirle, tenia que disculparse, así que torpemente comenzó a hablar.

-Alice, amor… yo… yo me siento el ser… mas miserable de la tierra, se que no merezco que me mires, que debería morir como una alimaña, pero… yo no sabia… yo no pensaba que fueran ustedes… de haberlo sabido jamás me hubiera acercado, lo juro. Yo… yo te …amo, por favor Alice, mírame. Estoy aquí porque te amo, ven conmigo y podremos ser felices, sabes que yo no puedo vivir sin ti, todo este tiempo ha sido una tortura para mi, lejos de ti.-conforme hablaba se acercaba mas a Alice, y luego suavemente la tomó en brazos, acunándola en ellos, sin que ella hiciera el menor movimiento.

-Por favor… perdóname-las lagrimas de Aro bañaban el rostro de una indiferente Alice quien no hacia el menor movimiento, lo que enloquecía de dolor a Aro.

-Alice, escúchame mi amor, te amo… ven conmigo, te lo suplico, te sacaré de este horrible lugar y te daré lo que me pidas, lo que tu me mandes eso haré vida mía.-Para su sorpresa escuchó la voz dolida y fría de Alice.

-¿Lo que yo te pida?-eso hizo que él se separara de ella para observarla, mas ella no dejo de mirar la ventan en ningún momento.

-Si, amor, lo que tu me pidas.-comentó contento Aro de que ella reaccionara, era un buen comienzo.

-Quiero a mis padres de vuelta, quiero la vida que tenia con ellos y mi hermano. Solo eso quiero…-Las facciones de Aro se congelaron al escucharla.

-Sabes que por mas que quiera no te puedo dar eso amor. Lo siento tanto-murmuró contra su mejilla besándola con ternura.

-Entonces vete Aro, no quiero volver a verte jamás, para mi tú has muerto con ellos. Jamás estaré contigo, antes prefiero morir.-Aro se separó de ella como si hubiera recibido una bofetada. Pero era algo mucho peor, le estaba clavando una daga ardiente en su corazón, porque él la amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Y eso era una condena para él. De nada valieron ruegos, suplicas, ni que se pusiera de rodillas para pedirle perdón. Alice no volvió a hablar con él, ni hizo movimiento alguno. Así que después de bastante rato de hablarle, Aro se dio por vencido y se fue, con el corazón desgarrado de dolor.

Se dedicó con ahínco a sus actividades criminales, y en poco tiempo amasó una gran fortuna, tenia vigilada a Alice, pues la protegía, aunque en la academia no había peligro alguno… bueno de hecho había uno y enorme que él jamás imaginó: Jasper Hale, era un joven excelente que acompañaba a todos lados a Alice, lo que tenia muerto de celos a Aro, hasta que tuvo informes de que ellos dos estaban juntos. Eso hizo que Aro estallara en furia, si no lo hubiera detenido su hermano Marco, hubiera hecho una barbaridad. Sin embargo se fue a un cabaret de lujo donde se puso una borrachera fenomenal. A la semana se casaba con Sulpicia, la chica que conoció en el cabaret, una mujer con un cuerpo sensual y apetecible. Y la noticia salió en los periódicos. Aro sabia que Alice sufriría. Y eso quería: castigarla por hacerlo sufrir.

Cuando Alice se enteró no dijo nada, pero cayó en depresión, Jasper que la amaba desde que la conoció, supo comprenderla y escucharla a pesar de su renuencia de ella, terminó por contarle todo lo que ocurrió. Se refugio en los brazos de aquel joven sincero y bueno que le ofrecía un amor puro sin condiciones. Y esa mismo noche ambos hicieron el amor. Ese acto selló un pacto de amor entre los dos, pues ella había ido dejando de amar a Aro, y Jasper se había ganado a pulso el amor que nacía en ella, que era mucho mas poderoso que el que alguna vez le tuvo a Aro. Y desde ese momento no se han separado, pues ambos saben que son almas gemelas destinadas a estar unidas para siempre. Y la dicha y el amor crece cada vez más en ellos.

Todo lo contrario para Aro, quien pronto se fastidio de Sulpicia, pero no podía abandonarla, pensaba que era una manera de hacer sufrir a Alice, y también se dedicó a conquistar a otras mujeres. Cosa que aunque era satisfactorio jamás seria pleno y armonioso como con Alice y él lo sabia y lo llenaba de rabia y dolor. Su única esperanza era que ella volvería tarde o temprano a sus brazos.

* * *

Bueno chicas, algunas me han dicho y esto que tiene que ver con la historia? pues mucho, porque es una perspectiva diferente de ver a los vulturis, porque el hecho de que Aro, el lider ame a Alice, hace que la lucha sea más encarnizada, y muchas ahora comprenderán muchas situaciones, la relacion de ellos es muy importante y se darán cuenta a su debido tiempo.

besos

**Tengo un programa de RADIO! Siiiii, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics tambien.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, estan invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima,de los fics, obvio,y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Mnica Morales, Suiza-Love, Caresme de mi corazón, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	31. Chapter 32CONFIANZA

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap.33 CONFIANZA  
Tiempo presente:

Edward y Bella iban en el coche muy felices.

-Sabes Bella, la verdad, jamás me había pasado nada como esto.-ella se tensó un poco, no sabia exactamente a que se refería él. Pero eso quedó aclarado al momento.

-No me malinterpretes Bella, me refiero a todo lo que estoy sintiendo a tu lado. Antes, aunque estuviera con otras mujeres-en ese punto Bella hizo un mohín de disgusto, cosa que agrado sobremanera a Edward quien sonriendo le plantó un tierno beso en la mano.-Jamás me había sentido tan pleno, tan a gusto conmigo mismo y tan lleno de amor. En realidad eres tú quien me das todo eso. Nunca había experimentado tantas cosas hermosas, ni los celos ni el dolor de la manera en que lo sentí por ti.

Bella vio el gesto de dolor de Edward y supo a que se refería. Se sintió mal de esos momentos y quiso enmendarlos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y él sonrió alegre.

-Gracias Amor, no lo merezco pero gracias-musitó él en su oído.-Cómo te decía, esto que siento, no lo había sentido por nadie, nunca. Y me siento feliz de que seas tú.-Ya había estacionado el auto en un mirador, era una vista maravillosa, en lo alto de una colina, con la cuidad abajo, llena de movimiento como un hormiguero. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Quiero pedirte perdón de nuevo Bella, me siento muy mal conmigo mismo. Yo… no quise lastimarte, pero… -un dedo de Bella selló sus labios.

-No digas más Edward, yo ya te perdoné, eso quedó en el pasado, no lo recordemos por favor. Sé que no lo volverás a hacer, así como yo tampoco volveré a hacer nada que te lastime.-él asintió y tomándola suavemente de su rostro, la atrajo hacia él, besándola tan dulce y tan tierno, que Bella suspiró más enamorada aún.

-Lo único que me podría lastimar es no tenerte a mi lado. Te amo Bella-le susurró al oído, mientras su boca recorría la distancia de su cuello a sus labios.-Bella se sentia en el paraíso, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias con los ojos cerrados. Las manos de Edward se afianzaron a su cintura y la atrajo con suavidad a él. Ambos estaban disfrutando de ese amor que había nacido en el peligro y aunque no lo expresaran con palabras, sabían que ya no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

-Yo también te amo Edward y no sabes cuanto-Sus labios apenas se separaban unos instantes cuando volvían a estar unidos. Rato después platicaban y reían de cosas sin importancia. Pero de pronto Edward se puso serio, lo que alertó a Bella.

-Solo quiero que sepas algo Bella, como agente, tengo que hacer muchas cosas… digamos un tanto… ilícitas ó no estipuladas, que no puedo evitar. Ya que llegamos a este punto yo no puedo ni quiero mentirte, habrá situaciones en que yo… aunque no quiera… me veo obligado a…-las palabras se le dificultaban, no sabia como decírselo sin lastimarla, porque no quería lastimarla. Sin embargo y para sorpresa de él. Ella lo interrumpió.

-Sé lo que quieres decirme Edward, sé que si tienes que estar… con otra-su gesto se volvió triste por un segundo, pero luego se compuso con una media sonrisa-y sé los riesgos que corres. No temas que yo piense otra cosa, confío en ti. Siempre confiaré en ti.

Edward le miró más enamorado también y la volvió a besar.

-Gracias Bella, no sabes como te amo y lo que me reconforta poder decírtelo. No quiero tener secretos contigo.

Y Bella, se separó un poco de él y con gesto serio le dijo:

-Pero solo será en caso que sea estrictamente necesario ¿me entendiste Edward Cullen?-sus manos se posaron en su cintura, una a cada lado y con gesto retador le miró.

Edward sonrió al oírla decir eso. Se acercó a ella y le susurró con voz aterciopelada

-¿Celosa, Señorita Swan?-a lo que ella asintió dos veces y él la abrazó delicadamente.

-Solo te amo a ti. No existe nadie más para mi. No se que me hiciste, pero solo existes tú en mi mundo. Y nunca te dejaré de amar. Y la volvió a besar mientras ella gemía extasiada.

-Creo… que… entonces… esta bien-murmuró cuando despegaba los labios de los de Edward. Él rió de buen grado y luego se fueron, quería llevarla a que pasara un día inolvidable. Y así seria.

* * *

**Ok. Una sola cuestión, recibí un review de una chica "giovanna tey" diciéndome de manera grosera que ya fastidiaba con lo de la radio, sólo digo una cosa: A nadie le he puesto una pistola y la he obligado a que escuche mi programa, como todo, le hago publicidad porque asi como promocionamos nuestros fics y otras cosas como blogs, tengo el mismo derecho de ponerlo también, si no quieres saber de mi programa, tan fácil como no leer esa parte, no creo que te haga daño físicamente por ponerlo, y además como dije, estoy en mi derecho. Cualquier duda comentario ó molestia, mándame un mail y lo arreglamos. Además que fácil es esconderse en el anonimato. Dejas un nombre, pero nadamás. Así que, a mi no me afecta y seguiré igual. Sorry chicas pero tenia que aclarar esto.**

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics también.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Monica Morales( el ultimo capitulo son dos capitulos juntos) Magui de Cullen, Caresme, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	32. 33UN HERMOSO DIA

**Nota: Las cosas han cambiado en ffnet. Han modificado la manera de responder los reviews, así que si tienen desactivado el mensaje privado (mp) no podré responder. Así que si no es por ahí, lo haré por acá.**

Cap.34 UN HERMOSO DIA

Después de un rato a lo lejos Bella vio un enorme lago como un espejo, de aguas tranquilas. Miró a Edward fascinada.

—Espero te guste mi sorpresa —al llegar al pequeño muelle, vio una pequeña lancha donde se subieron y él remó. El lugar estaba completamente desierto, y del otro extremo había una pequeña cabaña.

—Aquí nos traía mi padre cuando quería estar solo con nosotros. Disfrutar a su familia. —Alcancé a ver su tristeza y me quedé callada. Luego le sonreí y le di un beso. Después lo salpiqué con el agua, él sorprendido, también me salpicó y terminamos empapados y felices.

Al llegar al otro extrema y caminar hacia la cabaña, vi que había unos árboles grandes que daban una refrescante sombra alrededor de la cabaña. Edward abrió la puerta con la llave que traía y pasó, luego me dio la mano y entré con él, era muy linda. Todo estaba en orden, pues una mujer del pueblo vecino había ido a limpiar temprano cuando él le habló.

Prendió la chimenea, y luego sacó unas batas, para cambiarnos, primero me bañé y luego él, en la salita totalmente familiar, se respiraba calidez de hogar. Estaba sentada junto a la chimenea, en la alfombra, cuando se sentó junto a mi.

Llevaba en sus manos una taza de té. El cual depositó en el suelo y me acarició el rostro.

—Te amo Isabella Swan —su mano se enroscó en mi cuello y me atrajo a él despacio. Mi respiración se hizo violenta, pues anhelaba más de él. Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos , toqué el cielo. Mis manos se aferraron a su nuca con presteza y delirio.

Me recostó suavemente en la alfombra, mientras su boca recorría despacio mi piel, y sus manos desataban lentamente el nudo del lazo de mi bata. Me sentía transportada a otro mundo, lleno de dicha y sensaciones desconocidas pero placenteras. Cuando por fin estuvimos desnudos ambos, me ruboricé, pero él siguió besándome con delirio y pasión.

—Te amo Bella, te necesito… necesito hacerte mía —agregó jadeando mientras sus palabras me llevaban a la gloria.

—Edward… te amo. —musité en su oído mientras él acariciaba mi cuerpo con prontitud. Mis manos recorrían su espalda mientras él se amoldaba a mi cuerpo, el deseo ardió incontenible, mientras él seguía besándome, torturándome y sus manos recorrían ambiciosas mis caderas y mis piernas. Mi piel estaba ardiendo dondequiera que él la tocara, como si encendiera fuego puro. Mi necesidad de él se avivó a niveles desconocidos y al momento, él estaba abriéndose camino en mi.  
Un profundo suspiro y un jadeo le indicaron que yo estaba lista para él. En medio de frases de amor, de besos apasionados y de gemidos ahogados, entró en mi.

No puedo describir las sensaciones tan maravillosas que experimenté en aquel momento. Una vez que estuvo dentro de mi, me besó de nuevo, lentamente, tan lento que era exquisito, deseaba más, y deseaba que él me poseyera. Comenzó a moverse sinuosamente, con lentitud y experiencia, con regocijo y anhelo, mientras yo me afianzaba de sus cabellos, porque era demasiado el placer y lo estaba disfrutando plenamente, mi intimidad estaba llena de él, pero ansiaba más.

Un relámpago de placer me inundó por completo y arqueé mi cuerpo hacia él. Lo que hizo que aumentara la velocidad de su entradas, mientras él murmuraba en mi oído que me amaba.

Nuevamente el relámpago de placer se presentó, pero esta vez duró mas, y luego siguió otro más

En sucesión, mientras yo creía que moriría de tanto placer. Sin embargo él se detuvo en un momento dado para darme respiro, mientras sonreía feliz a mi lado, abrazándome y besándome una y otra vez.

A los pocos minutos yo necesitaba más, pero algo pasaba conmigo, a pesar de la vergüenza y el sonrojo de estar así, detuve a Edward quien me miró intrigado, preguntándose si me había lastimado. Lo hice que quedara boca arriba y en seguida pasé mi pierna encima de él, cuando adivinó lo que iba a hacer, abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa. Mientras yo me sonrojé, pero no me importó. Y una vez que estuve sobre él, lentamente lo besé en la boca deleitándome con sus labios de miel. Dejé sus labios y seguí por su cuello. Y entonces escuché como jadeó cuando lentamente entró en mi. Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas, aforrándome a él. No pensaba moverme de ahí, y ahora fui yo, quien llevaba el ritmo. Sus manos se deslizaban de mis caderas a mis pechos, mientras suspiraba ansiosa y él respiraba entrecortadamente. Esto era el paraíso.

Nuevamente las oleadas de placer me inundaron. Y casi al final, él me sostuvo de las caderas y me volteó para quedar él encima de mi.

—!Me vuelves loco Bella! ¡No sabes cuanto te amo! —y entró profundamente en mi, de tal manera que me ahogué literalmente en el placer, al igual que él, sus labios buscaron los míos con desesperación, y en un ultimo y trémulo beso, quedamos unidos por siempre. A los pocos minutos ambos dormíamos , él me abrazó tiernamente y yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

Ese si fue un día inolvidable. El día en que me entregué a Edward.

* * *

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto con este, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir.**

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:NERY, Sully Yamilet, Magui de Cullen, Caresme hermosa, Lilu1387, Monica Morales mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


End file.
